Baby Boomers
by Forgetful Love
Summary: It is now offical Albus Dumbledore has lost his marbles... again. He is now having the Head boy and girl marry each other have a spell baby together AND having the whole school go through a baby parenting class. Good luck Hogwart's class of 98
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing…

Chapter one

The Experiment

Hermione sat in her bedroom crying. You see she had just gotten a letter from Harry; he said, that he had fallen in love with Ginny and had been dating her all summer and that he thought it would be best that they didn't see each other anymore.

Hermione just sat there reading the letter over and over again, she didn't understand why after three years of being together. Harry would just decide that he loved Ginny and not her. He had the nerve to tell her that he loved someone else in a letter and not to her face.

She ripped the letter up and threw it in the trash. Then she went to bed crying. She awoke the next morning to hear tapping at her window. She turned over in her bed to see one of the Hogwarts barn owls sitting on her window ledge.

She got up and opened the window and took the envelope from the owl. Then she sat down on her bed to read the letter, '_The envelope is thicker this year' _she thought. She opened it and inside was the list of books she would need for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

There was something else in the envelope as well; it was heavy and silver. It was then that Hermione realized that it was the Head Girl's badge. There was a note attached to it. The note read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been_

_Selected for Head Girl this year, you are to meet me in the head compartment on the train, there_

_You will wait for further instructions._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master of Hogwarts_

Hermione just stared at the note. She forgot all about the night before and did a silly dance in her room.

Hermione needed to get her new text books, so that day her parents drove her to the Leaky Caldron and said they would pick her up there in two hours to drive her to Kings Cross Station. Hermione first went and got all the books she needed. Afterwards she decided to go to the new pub that was in town to have a butter beer and wait for her parents.

While she waited she sat and thought about Harry and how he had hurt her, which seemed to irritate her more. She loved him so much and he didn't return the feelings. From that moment on she decided she would never love again, it wasn't worth the effort.

She paid the bartender and went outside to find her parent's car.

The drive seemed to take for ever this time. They pulled into the train station and got out of the car. Hermione got her trunk kissed her parents goodbye; along with the promise to write. Kissed them again and ran to jump on the train; she would be going to the head compartment this time.

She stepped on to platform 9 ¾ and for the first time in her life she hated the scarlet train in front of her. She knew at one point she would have to see Harry on it. She figured she would have to face him at school anyway, so she might as well get it over with.

She headed toward the head compartment. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Harry and Ron coming right at her; Hermione bumped into Ron and fell down. Ron helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine…" said Hermione

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing behind Ron. She started to walk away when she heard him say,

"Herms wait I want to talk to you…" Harry said.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around; she went right up to his face and started to yell, "You do not call me Herms! My name is Her-Mi-O-Nee NOT Herms! I only let people care about me call me Herms and you are not one of those people MR. POTTER!" with that said, she stormed off crying.

By the time she reached the head compartment two people were already inside, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore.

"Sorry I was late professor," said Hermione, wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting down next to the head boy. Not even noticing who it was.

Looking over to see who the head boy was, she was hit with a surge of anger '_Draco Malfoy!_ _Oh, that's just great. Can this day get any worse?' she thought._

Her question was soon answered by Dumbledore.

"As you both can see you are the Head boy and Head girl this year, and I would like to conduct an experiment. Now may I remind you this is only an experiment and none of it is real. As you know the Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along. I want you two to get married. To everyone else it will be real, but to the two of you it will be simply an act. I need for the two of you to try and get friendships to form between the two houses. Two months after you marry, I will perform a spell on Miss Granger which will make her pregnant with a child that will look like you both, Miss Granger will carry the child for three weeks before giving birth. The child is only a spell and will disappear one week before graduation. Any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, how can I carry a child for only three weeks and then give birth? Wouldn't people notice?" asked Hermione.

"Obvious questions Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I plan on having all the students minds modified so they will think you were seven months pregnant when you two got married. To them you will be nine months pregnant, when I perform the spell. This spell will make it so the baby develops within three weeks and you will be giving birth as if you were actually pregnant; we can give you a sedative…" Dumbledore didn't get to finish what he was saying.

"Now, now wait just a Minute! I have to give birth the old fashion muggle way? T-t-to Malfoy's…ewww… and you expect me…? I refuse! I refuse to have his baby. I will do the marriage thing, but even that's pushing it!" said Hermione.

"I don't know Granger it might be fun, imagine your boyfriend Potter's face when he finds out your pregnant with my baby and marrying Me." said Draco with a devilish smirk.

"Imagine your reputation once people find out you slept with a muggleborn." said Hermione with an equally good smirk.

Draco turned even paler then his usual shade of white. "I second what Granger said, I refuse to get married as well!" said Draco.

"If you two do not agree to this experiment, then I will have to take your badges away and then I will find someone else. You two I think would have been the best for this experiment. I'll give you a minute to decide before you make your final answer." said Dumbledore, with a mischievous twinkle in his ice blue eyes.

_**Draco's thoughts**_

'_What should I do? I can't marry a mudblood; think of my reputation. If I get my badge taken away I will get the beating of a lifetime; I have to do it! I have to sacrifice my reputation.'_

**_Hermione's thoughts _**

'_I have no choice; I've worked for this badge for seven years I can't just give it up. The baby and being married to Malfoy won't be real, it's not like I'll be stuck with him for the rest of my life. I guess I'll do it.'_

"I'll do it…" said Hermione and Draco in a solemn union.

"Excellent, here is the list of your duties and the password to your new dormitories. Oh, and I put a spell on your dorms so it seems that you two sleep in the same room, but you will have your own rooms, don't worry." said Dumbledore who chuckled at the look of horror on the head boy and girl's faces when they thought they would have to share a room.

With his speech done Dumbledore stood up to leave the compartment to modify the student's memories.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be here soon to talk to you; their memories will already be modified. I suggest you two start acting and thinking up a story for you two to tell everyone." said Dumbledore leaving the compartment.

"That's just great. Harry will forget all about the letter he sent me yesterday and think I was the one cheating on him…" said Hermione exasperatedly out loud.

"What letter?" asked Draco.

Hermione sighs, "I might as well tell you since we are going to be married for a year. Yesterday Harry sent me a letter, basically saying he didn't love me anymore. That he was in love with Ginny who he had been with all summer. Anyway, now that memory of him sending the letter has been erased he will accuse me of cheating on him." said Hermione.

"That asshole; no one should treat their girlfriend like that, you deserve better Hermione." said Draco with anger in his eyes, but wasn't directed towards her.

"You called me Hermione." said a very shocked Hermione.

"That is your name isn't it? Maybe I should go change into my robes now…" said Draco standing up to leave the compartment.

"Malfoy wait! Please don't go I can't face them alone." said Hermione, tears once again coming to her eyes.

Before Draco could answer the door was slammed open. There stood a very angry Harry and a Ron who seemed to be in a calm state.

"What the hell Hermione! First I find out your pregnant then I find out your marrying Malfoy! Whose kid is it mine or Malfoy's?" yelled Harry, whose face was red.

"Well seeing that I never had sex with you it is Draco's baby, but your one to talk. You were cheating on me with Ginny you love her. Go marry her! That is what you want isn't it? Harry please leave; I can't stand to look at you. Ron I would like to speak to you." said Hermione, with tears streaming down her face.

"How did you know about that?" stuttered Harry.

"She said leave Potter and you better respect her wishes." said Draco getting into Harry's face.

"Come on Ron lets go." said Harry leaving the compartment.

"No." said Ron.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" said Harry in a menacing tone.

"I said no. Hermione asked me to stay, so I'm staying." said Ron.

Harry left without saying a word, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you Ron." said Hermione wiping away the tears and then sitting down.

"I'm sorry Hermione I wanted to tell you what was going on, but each time I sent a letter Harry intercepted it." said Ron.

"Its ok Ron, don't worry about it." said Hermione.

"Hermione what's going on? I know you wouldn't get married to Malfoy, his father wouldn't let him." questioned Ron.

"My father is in Azkaban Weasley. it is my mother who is making us get married, but I don't care I love Hermione and I would do anything for her." said Draco smiling and taking Hermione's hand in his.

"You better Malfoy, Hermione is like a sister to me. If you hurt her; I'll break you. Do you understand me." said Ron standing up and leaving the compartment.

"Wow that was close. You know I didn't mean what I said right? You know about the love part?" said Draco getting up to leave.

"Hey Malfoy thanks for the help; I couldn't have done that on my own." said Hermione.

"Any time, but this doesn't change anything between us; when people aren't around I still hate you." said Draco then leaving the compartment to change.

Hermione sat there staring at the spot Draco had been standing; she sighs, "This is going to be a long year." She said out loud to no one.

**(Tell me what you think, do you love it? Should I continue..? Review please.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my soul and a few bucks hehe

Chapter Two

Dirty flirting

After the sorting and the great feast, everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to make his annual announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwart's. I would like to start off by saying once again the forbidden forest is well, forbidden. On a happier note I would like to announce the engagement between Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy who are also Head boy and girl this year. That is all you are dismissed now, go back to your dormitories. Fare thee well, arvederzane, adios." said Dumbledore, turning his back to the students and walking out of the great hall.

Whispers were heard all over the great hall as people were walking out of it. The most common thing that was heard was.

"I can't believe he is marrying her." said a Gryffindor girl.

"What a slut no wonder she looked pregnant" said a Slythrin girl.

Hermione heard both of these comments and started to cry. she ran all the way to her dormitory. Draco heard these comments as well. He looked to see Hermione running off, crying. He ran after her. Once he reached their dormitory she was no where in sight, he figured that she had already gone inside.

Reaching into the pockets of his robes he pulled out the piece of paper with the password on it. Then he smiled when he saw what the password was. Looking up at the portrait he said, "Union." the portrait swung opened to reveal a red and silver common room.

Draco walked inside the common room to find Hermione. She was on the couch next to the roaring fire, crying.

"Hermione…"

"Why do they have to be so mean?" said Hermione looking at Draco.

"I don't know Granger." said Draco.

"Don't." said Hermione.

"Don't what?" asked a confused Draco.

"Don't call me Granger. We have to act as a married couple then we should call each other by our first names." said Hermione.

"I guess that's fair Gr-Hermione." said Draco, giving her a little smile.

"Thank you Draco." said Hermione.

"Don't worry about those girls they are just jealous." said a overly confident Draco sitting down next to Hermione, who had a silly smile now on her face and was shaking her head.

"Well my reputation officially has now for sure, gone down the drain." said Hermione.

"So has mine… wait until father reads this in the paper, if he ever got out of Azkaban then I would most likely be dead that same day." said Draco.

"There is one thing I'm looking forward to doing." said Hermione.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I can't wait to see the looks on all their faces when they find out it was an "Experiment." as Dumbledore had put it..." said Hermione.

"Yeah that will be great…" said Draco laughing.

"When do you think the wedding is going to be?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know Dumbledore didn't say." said Draco.

As if Dumbledore had read their minds. A silver owl came through the window and dropped a light blue envelope on Hermione's lap.

"I've never seen a blue one before." said Hermione.

"I have. Once you're done reading the letter it turns into blue doves and flies away. There usually used for wedding invites."

"Oh…" said Hermione while opening the letter and reading it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy &Ms. Granger,_

_I am proud too inform you that your wedding will be in two days._

_Tomorrow you will go to Hogsmead to buy a dress and a suit._

_Don't worry Ms. Granger I will have your homework brought up to you_

_So you won't fall behind. You each need to bring one friend with you as_

_A witness, the wedding will be held private in your common room._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Just as Hermione finished reading the letter it turned in to blue doves and flew away.

"Well I guess that's it in two days, we will be a fake man and wife." said Draco.

"Oh no…" said Hermione.

"What?" said Draco.

"I just thought of something" said Hermione.

"What?" said a slightly now irritated Draco.

"When we get married we are going to have to kiss and make it seem like it doesn't bother us." said Hermione.

"Maybe we should practice…" said Draco in a sly voice with a smirk on his face.

"Ha. Hah… very funny Draco, I'm going to go take a shower." said Hermione standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Maybe I should join you. Then we could really start practicing." He said, giving her the most seductive look he could pull off, while trying not to laugh.

"In your dreams." She said a smile and blush playing on her face.

"Now I can't wait to night. Oh and Hermione…" said Draco.

"Yes?" said Hermione turning around to face him while still smiling.

"I'm sorry about Harry and everybody else." said Draco.

"It's fine…I'm just surprised that Ron took it so well. He is the one that has anger issues." said Hermione laughing.

"Well go take your shower, I'm going to bed we have a big day tomorrow." said Draco.

"Good night Draco and try not to have too many wet dreams about me." said Hermione.

"Good night Hermione. I can't promise anything. " said Draco, with a smile as he closed his bedroom door.

Draco laid in his bed thinking about the day's events.

"_I'm so lucky I get to marry the girl of my dreams. I've loved her since the third year when she punched me, and to top off this perfect day she's having my baby. I know none of its real, but at least I get to kiss her."_

Draco gets a sly smile and rubs his knuckles on his chest. He then turns over in his bed. Slowly Draco let sleep take him over. Dreams of Hermione, both the good and the bad were all in his head. He rolls over and drifts further into oblivion.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror brushing through her wet hair and thinking about the day's events.

"_This day was horrible, I find out that I have to marry that ferret boy and have his ferret child! I mean sure he was nice and all…well, at least today he was. Then I got into that fight with Harry…well at least Ron is on my side."_

After getting dressed, Hermione grabbed one of her favorite books, and went down stairs to sit on the couch next to the fire. But before she could even finish the first chapter there was a very loud pounding on the common room door.

**Alright I feel like starting a little contest with this story. This is how it will work, each person who wants to play just asked to join, but I will only allow people in on the game for two more chapters. Instead of houses like I did in the Music Box contest, each person will receive their own individual points. At the end of the story who ever has the most points wins. Which means they get a life times supply of virtual cookies, lots of thanks from me and they get to be a CHARACTER IN ONE OF MY STORIES plus they get to choose who they want their character to fall in love with Except Draco he is Hermione's**

**_Voting time people put in review please. The first question earns 50 points second one earns 20 _**

_**Who should Ron fall in love with…?**_

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Millicent B. (can't spell last name)**_

**_Or Blaise Zabini (female) _**

**_Choose one of the animal/fantasy animals below. Choose carefully it will be used later on in the story._**

_**baby Dragon**_

_**Tiger cub( I know a tiger is in the Music Box, but I just love them)**_

_**baby fairy**_

**_baby phoenix _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: own nothing, but the plot. I tried to own Tommy Chong and Draco sighs but sadly Draco is owned by J.K. and Tommy is a real person, so I couldn't own him. sniffs**

**Thanks goes to my NEW beta Samantha**

Chapter Three

Stupid Drunkenness

"Hermione open up!" yelled Ron.

Hermione stood up and tied her bathroom robe around herself tighter. She then opened up the portrait hole door.

"Oh my God Ron, what happened?" asked a shocked Hermione as she stared at a black eyed bloody nose and lipped Ron.

Ron pushed past Hermione into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He then turned to Hermione and spoke, "Harry happened; he's drunk off his ass and on his way down here to kick the shit out of Malfoy. I tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen! He just started punching me, the bloody prick!" He wiped the blood from his lip.

"How did you get down here faster then him?" she asked, while pushing Ron over to the couch and telling him to sit.

"He's drunk Hermione. He's taking the long way instead of the passage ways. He should be here soon."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but jumped as there was once again pounding on the door.

"Hermione you b-b-bitch you better open this door or I'll beat it d-down!" slurred a yelling Harry.

"Bloody hell, can't a guy get some sleep around here without being awoken by yelling!" yelled Draco, coming down the stairs in only his boxers. Hermione giggled when she saw them, they were green with tiny silver snitches all over them.

"Oh be quiet. It's not like you haven't seen them before, love." said Draco winking at her, which made her blush a bright red. Draco then turned and looked at Ron.

"What happed to you, Weasley?"

Ron opened his mouth, but was cut off by a ripping sound as the portrait was ripped down the center and a drunk red faced Harry stepped through, with an almost empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"There you are y-y-you b-b-bitch! That should be my b-b-baby your p-p-pregnant with! I'm going to kick the shit out you, you b-b-b-bastard!" yelled Harry, taking a few swaggered steps towards the couple.

Draco stepped in front of Hermione protecting her from Harry. Hermione put her hands on Draco shoulders and whispered in his ear, so Ron couldn't hear, "Don't hurt him, I still love him. Please don't hurt him."

Draco shook his head in response and lifted his wand. Harry took a long drink of the firewhisky emptying the bottle. He threw the bottle on the wood floor, breaking the bottle into sharp jagged pieces.

"Harry, C'mon mate think about what your doing." said Ron, standing up next to Draco and Hermione.

"I don't need to think about it and if you were any type of a f-friend y-you would be on my side, not herss." He said pointing to Hermione who was still behind Draco.

Hermione came from behind Draco and stood next to him. "Harry, I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't change what happened and I can't change my feelings either." She then wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know what you are Hermione? You are a whore." said Harry.

"Do not insult my fiancée, Potter! Or you won't walk out of here conscious." said Draco, aiming his wand for Harry's chest.

"Draco no, don't hurt him!" said Hermione, grabbing Draco's hand.

"Come on Malfoy I can take you; I am after all The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh shut up Potter," and with that said, Draco flicked his wrist sending a stream of white light into Harry's chest.

Hermione gasped as Harry fell face forward onto the floor. "What did you do to him?" asked Ron.

"I paralyzed him." Draco said simply.

Draco then walked over to the fire and threw some floo powder inside. "Headmaster's office." He said as he stuck his head inside the green fire.

"Ahh…Mr. Malfoy how can I help you?" asked Dumbledore as he sat in front of the fire wearing blue pajamas that had yellow ducks all over it; he also had pink bunny slippers on his feet.

"Sir, Potter has come into our common room, drunk, threatened to beat me up, and he already took a few good punches at Weasley." said Draco, trying not to laugh at what the headmaster was wearing.

"I'll be right there Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore, standing up and walking over to his desk.

Draco took his head from the fire and stood up. He turned around to see Ron turning Harry over and Hermione sitting on the couch, biting her nails. Draco walked over to her and sat down. "Love, you shouldn't do that. It will ruin your beautiful hands." He said, taking the hand she was biting on into his hand.

She glared and pulled her hand away from him and went back to biting her nails just as Dumbledore came through the fire.

Dumbledore lifted his wand and pointed at Harry reversing the spell, making it so Harry could stand up. Harry stood up, not realizing that the Headmaster was in the room. He said, "I'm going to kill you Malfoy!" He then charge for Draco, who push Hermione out of harm's way and waited for blow to the face, but it never came. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry staring at the Dumbledore with fear in his eyes.

"Professor what are you…" Harry didn't get to finish for his face had turned a light shade of green and his stomach made a growling sound. He went to cover his mouth, but he was to late… Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had just puked all over the Head boy and girl's gold and silver rug that lay in front of the couch.

"Sick!" said Ron, with a disgusted face.

"Harry, I think you and I should pay a visit to Poppy. Once you are sober, we will discuss your punishment." said Dumbledore, while flicking his wrist, making the pile of puke disappear.

"Goodnight, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr.Weasley." said Dumbledore, nodding at them in turn. He directed Harry by the shoulder out of the common room, repairing the portrait behind him.

"Well, I guess I should head back to my own common room now." said Ron, turning to leave.

"Weasley, wait…" said Draco.

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"Err...Tomorrow, Hermione and I are going to go get a dress and suit for the wedding…and…err I was wondering if you would like to join me. You could get a suit too. I want you to be my best man. That is, if you want to be." said Draco, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ron stared at Draco for a few seconds, deciding on whether or not to take him up on his offer. "Okay." Said Ron, sticking out his hand for Draco to shake. He took it and shook it, both getting smi…

**Freeze that frame man! Yeah ok, now slowly zoom in on the hands… ok good man. Alright check it out man, everyone my name is like Tommy Chong and Forgetful Love is paying me to be your narrator, like for this story man. Every time a scene stops and you see the bold letters appear it will be like me speaking; like ok man. Now I better read the script before she comes back or I won't get paid man. Clears throat and you can hear an inhale of breath; of what though, I can not say because this is a child friendly fic, so use your imaginations ok man I'm ready.**

**And on this day the Malfoy and Weasley families made a silent truce. The families would become allies from then on.**

**How did I do man? Forgetful Love sighs and shakes her head, but still hands over the money.**

**Sweet man, five bucks!**

"_**That's a fifty Tommy." says Forgetful Love.**_

**Sweet man! I'm a millionaire.**

**Forgetful Love sighs again**

Both getting smiles on their faces as they shook hands. Ron then turned and left without saying a word, but a silly smirk played on his face. After Ron left, Draco turned around to see Hermione smiling at him. "What?" he said in an irritated tone.

"You just made a truce with Ron and you smiled!" she said her smile turning in a grin.

"It was not a truce! It was just two men agreeing on meeting each other to go buy suits!" said Draco, once again rubbing his neck.

"Right… It was a truce." said Hermione.

"It was not, Bookworm!"

"Was so, Ferret Boy!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so, you insufferable git!"

"Was not, you insufferable know-it-all…" whispered Draco, now an inch away from her face.

Hermione could feel his hot breath on her face and it made her shiver. Draco's eyes fell closed and he leaned forward to kiss her, but his lips only made contact with air. He opened his eyes to see that Hermione had a look of fear and shock on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I can't." She turned and ran into her room and slammed the door.

Draco sighs and heads into his room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Next Day

Hermione awoke to the sun streaming through the window. She groans and sits up, but she finds sitting up to be a difficult task.

"What the..?" Hermione opens her eyes and lets them adjust to the light. Her eyes grew wide as she let out a banshee-like scream.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco as he came running into the room, with his wand at the ready..Only to stop and stare at a very pregnant Hermione.

"I thought Dumbledore said this wouldn't happen for another two months!" said Hermione, leaning against her headboard and sighing.

"I…uh…um…" Draco was speechless. For some reason unknown to him, seeing her pregnant and knowing it was "his child" made her very beautiful. She looked so different to him, it was like she glowed a different way. He was so caught up in her beauty he didn't realize that she was talking.

"Draco, can you help me up?" She asked, while putting her hands out in front of her.

Draco walked over to her and grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. She fell forward on to his hard chest. Pulling back, she blushed. "Thanks." She said.

"You should go get ready. We need to go talk to Dumbledore about this." said Draco, touching her stomach. They both gasped as the "baby" kicked against his hand.

"Did you feel that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what did it feel like?" he asked as he took his hand away from her stomach.

Hermione frowned not quite sure how to answer. "I'm not sure how to explain it really, but it kind of felt like popcorn popping against my stomach."

"Weird…" he said.

"Yeah, now leave! I have to change and even if you are my fake fiancé, I will not change in front of you." she said, pushing him towards the door.

"Aww, C'mon, just a little peek." He said in a playful tone as they reached the door.

"No!" was all she said before she closed the door in his face.

Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. He went down to the common room to wait for Hermione to get ready.

Hermione came down stairs wearing a light pink shirt that stretched over her belly, but it didn't look weird. She also wore cream colored Capri's to go along with her shirt.

Draco put down his sketch pad and stood up. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes," She said. She looked over at the sketch pad and said, "I didn't know you were the type of person to draw."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," He picked up the drawing pad and stuck it in his bag. He put the pencil behind his ear. "My friend Blaise turned me into it. He's really cool."

"Oh… well let's go." She said, walking over to the fireplace and throwing some floo powder in. "Headmaster office." She said, before walking through the green flames, Draco close behind her.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. What do I owe this surprise visit?"

Hermione puts her hands on her lower back and taps her foot. "Don't play the näive old man with me, Professor. I'm not in the mood. Why am I pregnant? This was not suppose to happen for another two months!" She said in a very irritated tone.

"Well, if you would be so kind as to sit down next to next to Mr. Malfoy, I will explain Ms. Granger." Hermione sat and folded her arms across her chest.

"Last night, I was struck with a brilliant idea. I decided that the sixth and seventh year students should learn the process and responsibility of parenthood. So, I am going to pair the Gryffindors with the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs with the Ravenclaws to create interhouse unity and make both of your jobs easier. Every girl in the sixth and seventh years will be put under the same spell as you. N.E.W.T's will be moved to this summer for the seventh years, for your schedule will be filled with only birthing classes and parenting classes. Now, do not worry Ms. Granger, this year is just one big review of the past six, so all you really need to do is study and remember things you have already learned. I will be bringing in Mrs. Weasley and one other to teach the classes."

"Professor, what about the sixth's years schooling?" asked Hermione.

"Do not worry about such things Ms. Granger. Everything has been taken care of." said Dumbledore with that damn twinkle in his ice blue eyes.

**Well that's it for now dudes! Forgetful Love feels that this chapter is getting to long, but she says that the next chapter will have the shopping and wedding; plus you guys get to like find out who Ron will fall in love with. Now she told me to like tell everyone who is in her contest that you are all tied right now. But she wants me to like read this long list of people who are in the contest to make sure she didn't like forget anyone; like ok man.**

**LadyofMidnight**

**JustLookingAround**

**Crissybab101**

**ImperialGoddess123**

**Kandygirl14**

**Jess5674**

**xXxTom4everxXx**

**m0vlaNg31**

**Dark x Sorrow**

**Ravenclaw 4 Life **

**PrincessAsbach**

**LWC Girl**

**Reads4fun**

**Green envy1120 **

**DracoiShot14**

**Smiles4ever**

**Alright man, on to the polls. Everyone who gets the answer correct or gets the top answer gets the points, meaning if I had several things to choose from and I chose the one that got the least votes I get no points I know it sounds unfair, but you guys can't be tied all the time then Forgetful Love would have to add 16 people to one of her knew stories and its just to hard.**

**1 question worth 25 points **

**What did Draco do to Hermione in her forth year during potions class?**

**2 worth 50**

**Choose one… **

**One brown one blue**

**Two blue**

**Two brown**

**3. worth 10**

**Should Sirius live in this story?**

**Sirius**

**No Sirius**

**Alright, that's all for now dudes. Forgetful Love walks in to the room**

**Hey boss.**

"_**Hi Tommy, How do you think this chapter went?"**_

**I don't know man. I guess we'll have to like wait for the reviews.**

"_**Yeah, do you think the nice people know who you are?"**_

**I don't know man. Sometimes I don't know who I am it's freaky.**

**Forgetful Love sighs**

"_**Just tell the nice people who you are already."**_

**Like ok Boss. I played Leo on That 70's Show and I also played in a few movies though those days are blurry, so I can't really remember to well.**

"_**Alright then…Goodbye everyone see you next chapter!"**_

**Bye Dudes! You Guys totally Rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Ms. Petrafesso, the waitress, and some other OC's you'll find through out the story. Tommy Chong belongs to himself and the Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K.

**Thanks goes to my beta Samantha**

Chapter Four

Parenting what?

"Good Mourning students. I have wonderful news! As you all of you know Ms. Granger is seven months pregnant. I do not want her to experience this joyous occasion alone, so I am creating a birthing and parenting class. Tomorrow I will pair all sixth and seventh years with a partner who will be your husband or wife for this year, also tomorrow all sixth and seventh year females will be put under a spell that will make them seven months pregnant with a baby that looks like both you and your partner. N.E.W.T's have been pushed to this summer for all Seventh years, as for the sixth years schooling that will be discussed in my office later on this evening. I will pair all of you in groups of four where you then will share a common room and bathroom with your group and you will share a bedroom with your partner such as you would if you were actually a married couple. Any questions?" asked Dumbledore clapping his hands together.

A girl in Slytherin with red hair and blue eyes raised her hand. "Yes Ms. King, what is your question?"

"I do not have a question, I have a statement. I will not do this… this dumb idea of yours old man. My parents will hear of this and I am sure they will agree with me." The girl said, smirking as her table and some of the Ravenclaws agreed with her.

Dumbledore's twinkle appeared and he smiled. "I have already had a meeting with all of the sixth and seventh year parents, and let me assure you that they have all agreed to these classes and are excited to see your baby and partner this Christmas break. Any other questions?"

Hannah Abbot raised her hand. "How…how will we be giving birth sir?" she asked while blushing.

"The same way as any mother gives birth Ms. Abbot. Every girl will have their own nurse and will be given an epidural if they to choose to take it. Me and the staff want to make sure you experience every single thing actual parents experience, also every girl here will have a different due day though, some of you might give birth on the same day."

At these words chaos broke out in the great hall; students were yelling and cursing some girls were fainting and some were crying.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, at once the whole entire great hall was silent.

"All sixth and seventh years are welcome to go to Hogsmead to get whatever you like whether it's for a baby or yourselves. You are all dismissed."

Everyone left the great hall talking about the new class. Hermione, Draco and Ron were walking off to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmead, when someone tapped Draco on the shoulder. He whirled around to see a girl with short black hair and a pushed up nose. "Pansy…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well last night I found out my best friend has gotten a girl pregnant and is marrying her. I'm not mad, I just want to know why you didn't tell me." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Well…err…Hermione didn't want anyone to find out."

"Oh…" Pansy said not really buying it, but decided to not push Draco for he had a very bad temper. "So, what are you guys going to do in Hogsmead?" she asked, as they got into the carriage.

"Well, Weasley and I are going to find a pair of suits and Hermione going to find a wedding dress."

"Don't tell me you're going to help her find a dress! You know its bad luck to see the bride's wedding dress before the wedding." said Pansy.

"Uh…um…I was just going to let her find her dress on her own." he said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What! Are you insane! After that announcement! Girls from all houses will be hunting her down to eat her alive. I'll go with her, it will be fun, won't it Granger." she said looking at Hermione.

"Uh…" Hermione looked at Draco to see if it was ok. He mouthed that she would be ok. "Sure I'd love to."

"Excellent! C'mon let's go we have lots to do." said Pansy, pulling Hermione out of the carriage as it came to a stop.

Hermione looked back at Draco and Ron with a scared look on her face. Draco yelled, "You'll be fine, I love you my little bookworm!" Hermione glared at him even though he couldn't see it, a smirk formed on her face and she yelled back "I love you too my little Ferret Man!" she then disappeared into the crowd of laughing people.

**With Pansy and Hermione**

"There is a wedding shop in town called Avalon's Lace (A/n and yes I did use it in one of my other fics for those of you who recognize it). I think it would be perfect place to find a dress."

While Pansy walked beside Hermione talking a mile a minute. Hermione was touching her stomach she could feel the baby moving around. It was such a weird feeling having something move and grow inside you, knowing that it was the child of your worst enemy.

"Here we are C'mon Granger, let's get inside. It looks like its going to rain soon."

The girls stepped inside and immediately were swarmed by sales women.

"How can I help you?" they all asked at once.

"Bring me Ms. Petrafesso." said Pansy. One of the sales women nodded her head, and then hurried off to find the woman called Ms. Petrafesso.

A woman wearing ox blood colored robes and her golden blonde hair tied up in an elegant bun came walking into the room. She smiled at the two girls showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Ms. Parkinson, darling how are you?" the woman seemed too drawl, as she gave Pansy a half embrace and kissed her on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." Pansy said emotionlessly.

"And your mother how is she?"

"She is fine, she should be in soon. She has a new boyfriend," said Pansy.

"Good, good. So who's the lucky man who gets you? Mr. Malfoy, perhaps? There are rumors about you and him, you know."

"Oh, I'm not getting married. My friend here is. Hermione, this is Jacqueline Petrafesso. Jacqueline, this is Hermione Granger, soon to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." said Pansy making sure to say Malfoy very loudly.

"Really? Mr. Malfoy is settling down with a mud-muggle born, amazing…" said Jacqueline, her light green eyes showing surprise.

"Er…yes well, could we start looking for a dress please?" said Pansy in a commanding tone, while glancing over at Hermione, who was holding her stomach and glaring at Jacqueline.

"Of course dear…" Jacqueline than gave Hermione a criticizing look and said, "You are obviously not a virgin, so I guess we will have to find a black dress in your size." She then turned and went to the left side of the store.

Hermione was shocked. Only one person had ever spoken to her like that, and she was technically marrying him the next day. She looked over to Pansy, who was already standing next to Jacqueline and motioning for her to go over to them. Hermione walked over to the two women. As soon as she was in arms length of Jacqueline, the woman shoved three black wedding dresses into her arms and said, "Here. These are in your size and should at least make you some what pretty." Hermione glared at the woman and stormed off into the changing area.

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror. She was now in a black dress; the dress was made of an ebony colored silk, gold bungle beads and embroidery formed flowers on the chest and torso, long sleeves were attached to the dress and were held up with strings that tied in the back. Hermione turned to her side; she had yet to really look at herself as a pregnant woman. Slowly she touched her stomach and looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was round in a sort of oval way and she could tell she was carrying the baby low.

'_I wonder if the old wives tales are true, if you carry high it's a girl and if you carry low it's a boy. I guess I'll just have to wait and see' _thought Hermione, as she change back into her clothes and grabbed the three black dresses.

**Hey everyone it's like me again. Sorry for interrupting the story man, but my boss says that most of you are most likely confused about the whole black dress thing. So, she like sent me to like explain it to you man. **

**Alright, so like in the wizarding world they believe if a witch is a virgin she is to like wear white on her wedding day which signifies that she is still "pure" so to speak. If a witch is not a virgin on her wedding day, she is to wear black signifying that in nice terms she is "unpure." If a witch lies about being a virgin when she is not the white dress will turn black the day of her wedding. Well, I hope that cleared up some confusion for you dudes. Peace out man! **(Made that up, I have no idea if it's true or not)

Hermione walked out of the changing room and put the two dresses on the rack that was for the dresses that needed to be re-hung and put the dress she wanted into the arms of the woman.

Jacqueline held up the dress and clucked her tongue. "It wasn't my first choice, but your buying it, so I guess I don't really care. I still get gallons out of it." she said, not caring who heard.

"Correction Ms. Petrafesso. I am buying the dress for my friend here. So please, if you would be so kind as to let us purchase the dress she chose. We will be out of your way and I will be telling my mother to shop somewhere else for her next dress. You were very rude to my friend and I will not stand for that." said Pansy in a very calm and menacing voice, while handing over the exact amount gallons the dress cost.

Jacqueline stared at the girl, dumfounded. Hermione had to go very badly and finally said, "Take the damn money, put the bloody dress in a bag and give the bag to me. I have to go pee like no one's business and so help me if you don't hurry up, I will go right here and I don't see any bathrooms around here, do you?"

Jacqueline quickly did as Hermione said and handed the bag to her. The two girls then turned and left the shop.

Jacqueline smiled and walked back to the back room where the fireplace was. Kneeling down she threw the floo powder into the fireplace muttered a name and stuck her head into the fire.

"Rita, are you there?" called Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, how marvelous it is to see you. What do I own this wonderful visit to?" asked Rita as she kneeled in front of the green fire.

"I have some new gossip for you, about a Ms. Hermione Granger and a Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Go on dear, I'm listening." said a very intrigued Rita.

Jacqueline then proceeded to tell Rita Skeeter, about what she had just learned. Once she was done she said goodbye to her friend and pulled her head out of the fire and said, "No one messes with Jacqueline Maria Petrafesso and gets away with it!" she then started to laugh manically, but coughed and gagged towards the end.

**(A/n I was going to end it here, but I'm just having way to much fun and to many ideas for this chapter are still swarming in my head.) **

** Draco and Ron**

"So Malfoy; how did you and Hermione get pregnant and all if she was dating Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well, do you remember the huge fight they had at the end of March where they were jinxing and hexing each other?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Ron, while picking up a suit that caught his eye. He then looked at the price tag; his eyes wide, he slowly put the suit back on the rack.

"That night I was patrolling the halls on the seventh floor, I was walking past a classroom when I heard crying coming from inside. I thought it was Moaning Myrtle, so I opened the door to tell her to go back to her cubicle, but I was surprised to find that it was Gr-Hermione. I walked into the room and was about to insult her, when she turned and looked at me. She had tears going down her face and a bruise on her cheek. Before I could stop myself, I asked her what happened and she said that one of Potter's hexes had hit her in the face and bruised her cheek. That night, neither one of us could explain what happened, we were so unlike ourselves. We talked, and then I kissed her. You can guess what happened after that, because I won't give you the details. Anyway, when we woke up the next morning, she gathered her clothes and told me that what happened between us was nothing more than lust and one a nightstand. After that we didn't talk, look, or even insult each other. We just stayed away from each other. Over the summer, I got a letter from her saying that she that she was three months pregnant and the baby was mine, but not to worry for I wouldn't have to assume any responsibility for the child. I sent a letter back saying that I didn't want the child growing up without its father, and invited her to the manor. She declined, so I sent her another letter asking her to meet me at the Leaky Caldron. We met and I told her that I wanted to be in the child's life and that I wouldn't take no for an answer. So, once again, I asked her to stay with me at the manor so we could learn more about each other. After my mother met her and we talked, we decided the best decision was to get married and learn to love each other for the child's sake. That is how it happened." Draco smirked at himself. He was proud that he could pull off such a good story right off the top of his head.

"You better take care of her, because if you don't, I meant what I said. I will break you and I'm sure my older brothers wouldn't mind helping me out." said Ron in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry, I meant what I said the other day. I do love her." Technically Draco was telling the truth. He did love Hermione, she just didn't know it yet.

"So... Are you going to buy that suit you were looking at?" asked Draco.

Ron turned as red as his hair. "Err…I don't have that type of money on me."

"Don't worry. Dumbledore is paying for all of the wedding things." Draco took the suit Ron was looking at off the rack and walked over to counter to purchase the suits. What Ron didn't know was Draco had yet again lied to him. He bought both the suits for them, but made sure Ron didn't see him take the gallons out of his money pouch that had the Malfoy crest on it.

"Let's go see if the girls are done buying Hermione's wedding dress." said Ron as they both walked out the door.

** Back to where we left off with Pansy and Hermione**

"I can't believe you said that to that woman." said Hermione as her and Pansy exited the wedding shop.

"She has always gotten on my nerves. She's the one that talks my mother into getting married all the time. My mother has a room in our manor filled to the brim with wedding dresses and a case of engagement and wedding rings. I don't know how many stepfathers I've had already. I'd say at least ten, maybe more," Pansy looked over to Hermione. "Hey, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks? I hear they are now making ice cream with any toppings you want."

"Sure, we can wait for the boys there." said Hermione, while pushing the door of the Three Broomsticks open.

The two girls walked over to a booth and sat down. While they waited for the waitress, they talked about what kind of books they liked and which ones were their favorites. Finally, after about ten minutes, a waitress in her late fifties came over to take their order.

"What will it be girls?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce on top and a butter beer." said Pansy.

"And what will you be have'n miss?" the waitress asked, turning towards Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip, she knew what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if she should order it, for she knew it would seem weird. But she had such a huge craving for this one thing; she decided to throw caution to the wind.

"I'll have…vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, green olives and pickles." Hermione said, while turning a Weasley red.

The old waitress and Pansy stared at Hermione for a few seconds, than the old waitress saw that Hermione was pregnant and smiled.

"I remember when I when I was pregnant with my first son. With him, I always had weird cravings. I remember one time I woke my husband up at two in the morning, just so he could make me a ketchup, peanut butter and pickle sandwich. He looked at me like I was crazy, but he made the sandwich anyway. After that though, he always called me crazy. As I got older, it became crazy old bat, but he always says it in a loving way. Well, enough of my babbling, I'll go get you girls your ice cream." The old waitress walked of laughing and smiling to herself.

The girls giggled a little at the waitress's story. "So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Pansy.

"I'm not sure, I want it to be a surprise, but at the same time I want to shake it out of the doctor." Hermione said laughing.

"Here you go girls. Enjoy your ice cream." said the waitress, she then walked off to the next table.

"So how did you and Draco…you know, get together? If I remember correctly, you guys hated each other." said Pansy, as she took a bite of strawberry ice cream.

"We do, I'm mean we did. Do you remember that party we had in sixth year at the end of March?" asked Hermione.

Pansy nodded her head, "I passed out at that party." She said.

"Yeah…anyway, after everyone was passed or gone. I was the one left cleaning up the mess. I was almost finished when he walked in his hair was slightly messy and his shirt was un-tucked the first few buttons were undone. He looked like he was being his real self and not the ferret-faced, arrogant little prat he pretends to be. So that night, I was slightly buzzed from the shot of firewhiskey I had, and he was drunk off his arse. He came over to me and started talking. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in an empty classroom with only a sheet covering me. I and Draco agreed not to speak, look or insult each other for the rest of the year. Well three weeks before summer holidays started, I found out I was pregnant. At first I wasn't going to tell Draco. I was just going to take care of the child myself, but after I thought about, I decided that it wasn't fair to the child or Draco. So I sent him a letter. He sent one back saying he wanted me to stay at the manor with him until the last week of summer. I discussed it with my parents and they agreed that it was best option. Over the next two months, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy and yesterday, he proposed to me. I, of course, said yes! I just love him so much…" Hermione sighed adding to the effect and taking her last bite of her vanilla, chocolate, green olive, pickle ice cream.

'_I would like to thank my parents and my acting teacher Mrs. Smith. Thank you' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Wow…that sounds so romantic…" said Pansy also sighing.

"There she is!" yelled a girl from the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. A group of girls led by a red head came storming up to Pansy and Hermione's table.

"Alexis, what brings you to the Three Broomsticks? I thought you liked that lovely dovey place across the street."

"It's King to you now, Parkinson, you blood traitor. You're hanging out with the girl who is getting us all pregnant."

"Hey! It wasn't my idea, it was Dumbledore's." said Hermione.

"Sure it wasn't. Everyone knows you're a know-it-all of the school. You probably gave Dumbledore the idea so he could run with it."

"You bitch I wouldn't-"

"You should-"

"You should just shut up Ms. King before I take points away from my own house. Now, what is going on here?" asked a smooth deep voice.

"Nothing is going on, we were just leaving; the horrible smell of Mudbloods and blood traitors is just too overwhelming for my sensitive nose." Alexis turned to leave, but was stopped by an almost painful grip on her shoulder.

"You listen here, King. I don't want to ever hear you call my fiancée that name again. I won't hesitant to make you the most unpopular girl in this school. Do I make myself clear?" said Draco in a harsh whisper in her ear.

"Clear as crystal." she said back, he released his hold on her and she walked off.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Love, are you ok?" he asked, as he took her into a hug.

"I'm fine. Can we go back to Hogwarts now? I'm getting tired."

"Of course." he said. The four teens then walked over to the carriages. While they sat and waited for the ride to be over, Hermione turned to Pansy.

"Hey Parkinson, I was wondering something?"

"Yeah?" said Pansy, lifting an eyebrow.

"Would you like you like to sort of be my maid of honor for tomorrow?"

Pansy squealed and hugged Hermione, "Of course I would!" she said happily.

A tired Hermione and Draco walked into the common room, both sitting down on the deep red loveseat in front of the roaring fire.

"That was good acting back there, Draco." said Hermione.

"Thanks, you too Gr-Hermione."

"Well, I'm going to take a nap before dinner." said Hermione trying to push herself off the couch, but only making her self stuck.

"Do you want some help?" asked Draco.

"Yes…" she said with an exasperated sigh and grabbing his hand, giving up trying to do it herself.

"Thanks." She said, now standing and walking off towards her room.

Once her door was closed, "I wasn't acting…." Draco mumbled as he stared into the flames of the fire.

**Alright Dudes, Forgetful Love says that she wants to leave you all in suspense for the wedding and a few other juicy parts until the next chapter. She also wants to say that she is very sorry for not updating sooner; she has been busy with school and is now getting ready to move.**

**Guess what time it is! It's time for our lovely contestants to see how many points they've earned. Alright man, I will read the list in the order I have it in my note book. Ok man, let's get started. clears throat**

**LadyofMidnight: 155 points**

**JustLookingAround: 70 points**

**Crissybab101: 145**

**ImperialGoddess123: 155 points**

**Kandygirl14: 130 points**

**Jess5674: 70 points**

**xXxTom4everxXx: 145 points**

**m0vlaNg31: 155 points**

**Dark x Sorrow: 130 points**

**Ravenclaw 4 Life: 70 points **

**PrincessAsbach:70 points**

**LWC Girl: 70 points**

**Reads4fun: 145 points**

**Green envy1120: 70 points **

**DracoiShot14: 70 points **

**Smiles4ever: 133 points**

**St. John Allerdyce: 60 points**

**pplhater2493: 60 points**

**Arwen12323: 100 points**

**HappeeGoLuckee: 85 points**

**Answer to first question last time. Draco made Hermione teeth grow bigger (wasn't in the movie)**

**Has Hermione ever defended Draco in the series (can be from books or movies) if so tell when it happened and for what reason? (Please do NOT put to much detail) 100 points**

**Who should Harry's partner be… 25 points**

**Millicent B.**

**A female Crabbe (will be explained if chosen, and Yes I know his a boy)**

**A female Goyle (Same thing as Crabbe)**

**Should I keep Tommy Chong as my narrator? Or should I switch him for one of these guys instead? 60 points**

**Hyde**

**Bart Simpson**

**Eric Cartman**

**Austin Powers**

**Stewie (SP?) From Family Guy**

**Wait folks I'm not done just yet I have a little challenge for you guys. A challenge worth 250 POINTS.**

**100 word Drabble CHALLENGE! (PM ME IF YOU WRITE ONE SO I CAN GIVE YOU POINTS!)**

**Plot can be whatever you want to be.**

**Must have one or all of these quotes….**

"**I want my teddy"**

**B "Did he/she just kiss Snape?"**

"**Did you hear? Snape is in a muggle band calledand he looks really hotin that color."(must be real band, whatever color you want)**

**The Main Ship MUST be one of these.**

**Remus/Hermione**

**Snape/Hermione**

**Hermione/Sirius**

**Hermione/Neville **

**Hermione/ Blaise Zabini**

**Hermione/ Lucius**

**CAN NOT HAVE! **

**Hermione/Ron**

**Hermione/Dumbledore**

**Hermione/ Hagrid (Trust me there out there same as Dumbledore shudders)**

**Hermione/Draco (I know that's a though rule, but I want to see if you really want the 250 POINTS)**

**AND NO BACK IN TIME.**

**Allowed**

**If you like your plot enough you are allowed to turn it into a chapter story, BUT you will only get points for the first chapter! It's only fair.**

**PEACE OUT DUDES! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but the plot and OC characters.**

**Thanks goes to my beta Samantha. **

Chapter Five

The Wedding

Hermione stood in front the bathroom mirror. A red, fluffy robe was securely tied around her waist, under which she already wore the black dress. She paused in doing her make up as the common room's clock chimed seven times.

"We are getting married in two hours and the blonde, ferret of a bloody git, still isn't up yet." muttered Hermione, as she opened Draco's door. It took all her will power not to laugh at the sight in front of her. Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, was holding a worn out looking teddy bear.

"Draco, get up. We are getting married in two hours." She said, as she lightly poked him in the shoulder.

Speaking in his sleep, Draco said, "But Mommy, I don't want to get married. I want a chocolate chip cookie and so does Mr. Bear."

This was the undoing for Hermione. She started to laugh so hard she fell onto the floor with a loud thud; which woke up Mr. Sleeping Beauty.

Slowly he opened his eyes, which widened and he turned a very lovely shade of pink. "H-Hermione! W-w-what are you doing in my room?"

Still in laughing hysterics, she managed to say, "I-I c-came to w-wake you u-up. We're g-getting married today, remember," Tears streamed down her face, "and I think Mr. Bear should be our guest of honor." Then, she did the unthinkable; she snorted. This made her stop laughing and turn pink also.

"For your information Mr. Bear…Did you just snort?" he asked as he started to laugh.

"Shut up, and help me off this bloody floor."

"Such language Ms. Granger. Two points from Gryffindor, for cursing at the Head boy." He said in a playful tone.

"You're such a git, Malfoy. You should have stayed a ferret. Maybe then your father would have actually loved you." she said glaring as she got off the floor.

Draco's eyes turned from a light blue to a dark grey. "Don't you ever talk about my father! You know nothing about my life!" he said in a tone that chilled her to the bone, but being the Gryffindor she was, she spat back, " I know that you are a spoiled prat. Who all his life got everything he wanted and was never punished for something he did wrong."

"Get out." He said his voice just above a whisper.

The look in his eyes scared Hermione to the core. She had never seen him look so dangerous before. Slowly, she stepped back away from him and out of his room.

Draco closed and locked the door behind her. He sighed as he ran a hand through his white blonde hair. With another sigh, he sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it dear." said a female voice from in front of Draco. Draco jumped and looked up to see a petite old woman wearing a green dress and a white shawl.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is not important. I am your spirit guide."

"Spirit guide?"

"Yes, I have come to help you and Ms. Granger realize what you are to each other."

"What do you mean?"

"In time, you will learn."

**Hermione's Room….**

"How could I be so stupid!? I should have just kept my mouth shut." She said, as she paced back and forth.

"You should just apologize to him. I'm sure he would forgive you." said an elderly man's voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione whirled around to see an old man in a brown suit. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I am your spirit guide. I am here with my wife to help you."

"Help me with what?" she asked, dropping her wand to her side, feeling no threat from the old man.

"I am here to help you and Draco realize what you are to each other."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You will lean in time."

"What is your name?"

"My name is not important, right now."

**Draco's Room…**

"So you are here to help me and Granger?" he asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hermione, dear."

"Not anymore, she insulted me. She is Granger now."

"You have to remember that she is now pregnant and is dealing with mood swings."

"Mood swings my arse! She had no right to say what she did! No right at all!" he yelled, as he began to pace the room.

"Please dear, calm down."

"No!" he paced faster, "How could I ever see anything in her? I could never love her and she could never love me." he whispered, as his pacing stopped.

"Don't say such things, dear."

"Why not?! It's true."

Sighing, the old woman hung her head in sadness.

**Hermione's Room…**

There was a knock at Hermione's door. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened and Pansy walked in. "I came to do your hair and make up." she said. Looking up, she saw that Hermione's cheeks were damp and her make up was smeared. "Have you been crying?" asked Pansy.

Hermione froze as she thought up a lie. "Yes…from happiness. I'm just so overjoyed that I am marrying the love of my life." Hermione said, trying not to gag at the thought of marrying Draco.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're so happy." said Pansy, patting Hermione on the back, "Now, let's get you ready for the happiest day of your life."

'_More like the worst.' _thought Hermione, as she smiled at the short black haired girl.

"So what does it feel like to be pregnant?" asked Pansy as she brushed through Hermione's curly hair.

"It's hard to explain. I can feel the baby moving around inside me and sometimes when I touch my stomach the baby will kick against my hand."

"Wow. Do you think my baby will be that active?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it all depends on your baby's personality," she said, touching her stomach, "I wonder who your partner will be?" she wondered aloud.

"I hope it's Blaise from Slytherin. I've always had a thing for him." said Pansy, as she put the finishing touches to Hermione's hair, "There. All done." She said.

Hermione looked into the mirror; her hair looked amazing. It was done in a French braid with quartz and amber beads streamed through it.

"Wow, thank you so much!" she said, lightly touching her hair.

"Your welcome, now, let's fix that smeared make up, shall we?"

"Alright. Oh no, I almost forgot." Hermione turned around to where the old man was standing quietly.

"Parkinson, this is…Well, I don't know his name, so I guess I'll call him my spirit guide."

Pansy looked all around the room, but didn't see anyone. "Granger, I don't see anyone" she said.

"He's right there." Hermione said, pointing to the man, who had a strangely familiar smirk on his face. "How can you not see him?" she asked.

Pansy just looked at her as if she had gone mad.

**Draco's Room…**

There was a knock on Draco's, so he got up to answer it.

"Mate, why are you not dressed yet? You are getting married in a half-an-hour." said Ron, walking into the room.

"How did you get into the common room?" asked Draco.

"Dumbledore, he gave both Pansy and me the password."

"Oh, Pansy is here?" asked Draco, as he took of his shirt and turned for his closet.

"Yeah…Mate, what in Merlin's name happened to your back?"

Draco froze. He had forgotten all about the scars that covered his back. Slowly, he grabbed the white silk button up shirt. "Nothing happened." He said, as he put on the shirt.

"That's bullshit, Draco. Those scars are not nothing." said Ron.

"What did you just call me?" asked Draco, turning around to face the red head.

"I called you Draco; that's your name right? I figure it's the right thing to do, since you are in love with and marrying my best friend, who is like a sister to me."

"Yeah, you're right, err… thanks Ron."

"Anytime, now get ready."

"Dear, you should tell him what happened to you. You should tell Hermione" said the old woman who was right behind him whispering in his ear.

"I can't. Why won't you just go away!?" he said.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the old broad." Draco said pointing behind him.

Ron looked at Draco as if he had lost it. "Mate, there is no old lady behind you."

"What?" Draco asked, as he turned around, and sure enough there was the old woman smiling at him. "She's right here. She's wearing the ugly old dress. Ow!" he said as he was hit upside the head.

Ron walked over to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mate, I think you are just nervous about getting married and since in the wizarding world you can never get a divorce, I guess I would have the jitters too." He said patting Draco on the back. "Get into your suit. You're getting married in ten minutes." Ron said, while he walked out the door.

"Forever." said Draco, with a look of worry.

**Hermione and Pansy…**

"There. All done." said Pansy, happily clapping her hands together.

Hermione turned towards the mirror and gasped. She was beautiful. Her hair was done perfectly along with her make up. Her eyes had silver eye shadow on them and her lips were a deep natural pink color, and a dust of sparkles danced on her cheeks, making her attire seem almost fairy like.

"I think it's just so romantic that you two will be married forever." said Pansy sighing and bringing Hermione back to reality with a jolt.

"What did you just say?" asked Hermione, worry etched onto her face.

"I said, I think it's romantic that you will be married forever. You know, since there is no divorce in the wizarding world. You're not getting cold feet are you?" she asked with a glare.

"No…No, I was just…I was just surprised that you are happy that I am marrying Draco, that's all."

"Of course I'm happy. As long as Draco is happy, I'm happy and you seem to make him happy. Now, I'm going to go see if everything is ready. Stay here. McGonagall will come and get you when it's time." She walked out the door.

"Forever." said Hermione, while she ringed her hands.

**Draco…**

Draco paced his room. "Calm down. This is the happiest day in your life." said the old woman.

"Yeah sure, the girl I'm in love with detests my guts. Yes, what a happy day for me." he said back sarcastically.

"She doesn't detest you. She is just in love with another."

"Yeah, I know. Potter."

"Maybe you should make her see that you are not who she thinks you are."

"Oh sure, I'll just waltz right up to her and profess my undying love for her and she will welcome me with open arms. Yeah, that will happen when pigs fly and hell freezes over."

"You just have to make her understand that there is a person behind that mask."

Before he could respond, his door was opened and in walked Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is time for you to head downstairs." He said.

"All right…"

**Hermione…**

Once again there was a knock at the door and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"Dear, it is time for you to walk down the aisle. Don't be alarmed, but Rita Seekter is here. I have no idea how that old weasel found out about this…there must be a leak in the school." And with that said, the Professor walked back out of the room.

Hermione filled with anger at the thought of that devil woman at her 'wedding.' Slowly she walked to the door and opened it.

Her eyes stared at the now slightly bigger silver and gold wall common room. There were oak benches facing her. Sitting in them were the entire Hogwarts staff and the devil woman in red Romanian dragon hide skin, her Quick Quotes Quill at the ready.

The music started and Hermione began her walk down the aisle alone.

**Draco's P.O.V….**

'_My Gods, she is so beautiful. Why must she torture me so? I can't believe I am 'marrying' her.' _

**Hermione's P.O.V…**

"_Ugh…I can't believe I am doing this and for what? A silly little badge? I should just turn around right now and pack my bags. I can't do this. I won't do this._

'_But you have worked for this since you were eleven, you just can't throw that away." _said the old man's voice inside her head.

"_Yes, but when I took the job I didn't think it would involve the person I hate more the Tom Riddle."_

'_You don't mean that…"_

"_Ok…I don't hate him that much, but I do hate him."_

'_If you don't marry him, everyone will think of you as a really scared single mom.'_

"_Ugh…just get out of my head!"_

**End P.O.Vs…**

Hermione reached the alter and Draco took her hand she wanted to pull away but didn't. Then Dumbledore with damn twinkle in his eye spoke,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the souls of Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Ms. Hermione Jane Granger. If there is any one here that apposes this binding of souls to become one shared, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore's eyes scanned the room to see if anyone would stand. No one did, so he continued. "Will you two please join both hands and stare into each other's eyes." Hermione and Draco did as asked.

Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand there joined hands, "_L'amore legherà queste anime per tutto il tempo fino a che non lascino questo mondo_." A white light surrounded the three. Slowly the light disappeared and Hermione and Draco seemed to be in a deep trance. "Kiss each other, now." command Dumbledore.

For the first time the two kissed each other, something awoke in Hermione at this very moment. Something that had been burning in Draco since their forth year. Though she didn't realize it, she was starting to have feelings for the young man in front of her.

"It brings me great honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." said Dumbledore clapping; everyone else clapped politely.

"Now, let us adjourn to the Great Hall for a breakfast feast in celebration of this joyous occasion." announced Dumbledore, who gave the two shocked teens a push so they would start walking for the door.

Still dazed the two walked down the isle. Both were thinking, _'What in the name of Merlin's underwear, have I gotten myself into?'_

After everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood. "Now that you are all awake, Professor McGonagall will read from the list of who your partner will be for the Baby Boomers program.

"When I call your name, come stand in a line beside me with your partner." said McGonagall.

"Hannah Abott, Michel Norse (RavenClaw)

Neville Longbottom, Christen Shell (Slytherin)

Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley

Alexis King, Seamus Finnegan

Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle…"

Everyone gasped and whispered to each other. Harry stood and yelled, "I can't be partners with him! He's a boy!"

Before McGonagall could say anything, she was interrupted. "Not anymore, Potter. I got a spell sex change over the summer. I go by Jenny Goyle now." Goyle said in a female voice, while winking and waving at Harry from beside Seamus.

Harry paled and shuddered hard. "Come stand next to your partner Mr. Potter. I don't have all day." snapped McGonagall.

Harry as slow as he possibly could, made his way over to Goyle, who eagerly embraced him in a hug, in which Harry pushed 'her' away.

After McGonagall had paired everyone she sat back down at the Head's table and Dumbledore stood and waved his wand. Everybody gasped as the four long tables turned into many smaller round ones. Then, he walked around the Head table and stood in front of the line of nervous teens.

"I will call four people; each of the people I call will be the group you're living with for the entire year. Harry Potter, Jenny Goyle, Alexis King, Seamus Finnigin. Step forward."

The four stepped forward cautiously. "Please hold your partner's hand."

Harry looked at Goyle's hand and turned slightly green in the face as he took 'her' hand.

Dumbledore raised his wand and said a spell. Both girls gasped and touched their stomachs; the guys jaws dropped as they watched the girls stomachs grow at a rapid speed.

"Please go sit down at a table." He said with a smirk on his face. He continued to call names and perform the spell, until only two were left by themselves. Ron and Pansy stood there together, looking confused.

"McGonagall will now show you to your new dorms. Everyone else please, go to your classes. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy; please stay behind." Dumbledore said.

After everyone was gone Pansy spoke, "Professor, why don't Weasley and I have a group?" she asked.

"But you do Ms. Parkinson. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are your group partners. I have added an extra bedroom and bathroom to your common room."

The two girls squealed and smiled at each other. "Now, before you run off to your new dorm together, I must perform the spell on Ms. Parkinson. Please join hands with her, Mr. Weasley." They did so and Dumbledore performed the spell, but none of them noticed that he had said the spell slightly different from the one he had been using before.

Pansy giggled as her stomach stretched and grew. Ron smiled as he watched her; a sense of pride arose in him.

"All right, you four go to your dorms. Boys, don't let them lift anything heavy, or it could result in problems." He said smiling.

All four teens walked into the Head's common room. Pansy and Hermione giggled as they whispered to each other.

The two boys sat down on the loveseat, "Where are you two going?" Ron asked.

"We are going to resize Pansy's clothes and then we are going to swap outfits." said Hermione.

Both boys watched as the two giggling girls walked into the new second bedroom and closed the door.

"Women…" they said together.

**That Night…**

"Ugh…I can't believe we have to sleep in the same bed next to each other. You better not touch me, or so help me I will make sure that you are not able to have real children." said Hermione as she got under the covers.

"I don't even want to touch you with a ten foot pole. You have nothing to worry about." said Draco, as he blew out the candle on the beside table.

**A Few Minutes later…**

"Hey Draco…" said Hermione.

"Mmm…" he moaned.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning."

"It's fine." He said.

With that said, they both fell asleep. Sometime during the night, Draco had turned over and wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her swollen belly and she pressed into him placing her small hand on his bigger one, with a content smile on her face.

"Everything is working out great, love." said the old man, who was standing at the end of the bed.

"Yes, now if we could only make them see the love that is obviously there." said the old woman.

Slowly, the two faded away like the air around them.

**(A/n I am so, so sorry this took so long to get out. Life just got in the way and I haven't had time to type this up until now. I am sorry to say, that I will not be continuing the contest, because it is just too difficult. I will list the two people that made first and second place. If I list your name PLEASE PM or review me with: What story of mine you want your character to be in, their name, what they look like, what house they are in and who they are paired with. **

**First Place: Movi3angel with 530 points**

**Second Place a tie between LadyofMidnight with 155 points and Imperialgoddess123 with 155 points**

**If you three are still reading, please PM me with the information. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far, I love you all and I hope I still have some readers. I'm not promising anything; I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. **

**Forgetful Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the OC characters; that's right Imperailgoddess123 and Simles4ever I own you two. LOL nah I don't own you. I make no money off this story and all characters belong to J.K.**

**Thanks go to my new beta ****Ernie!**

Chapter Six We never had sex! 

"Ahh! Get off me!" screamed Hermione scrambling out of bed, as she awoke to having Draco's arm draped over her.

"Well, you're the one who was holding my hand; you probably pulled my arm over you!" said Draco back.

Hermione placed one of her hands on her lower back and the other hand on her stomach, lightly massaging her stomach. "I would do no such thing!" she snapped.

"Please dears, stop bickering." said the old lady, materializing next to Hermione.

"Ahh!" they both screamed.

"What are you doing here? And who the hell are you?" asked Hermione.

"You can see her too?" asked Draco, interrupting the old woman.

"Of course I can see her." said Hermione.

"Oh…it's just, Ron couldn't see her yesterday." said Draco, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course he couldn't see us." said the old man, appearing next to Draco.

"Oh no, not you again…" groaned Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, ignoring Hermione.

"We only make our selves known to those we want to know about us, we have that ability." said the old man.

"Well then, what do you want with us?" asked Hermione, giving the older pair suspicious eyes and crossing her arms.

"Well dears, we are here because I guess you could say-"

"That we're your guardian angels," the man finished quickly.

"Guardian Angels?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Since when do we have guardian angels? I've never heard about them…" Hermione said, placing her hands protectively over her stomach.

"You can't find everything in books Hermione," the old man said chuckling lightly. Hermione huffed; looking at the couple they vaguely reminded her of people she knew. She just couldn't place it though.

"Well is there anything in particular you need to say because I'm tired," Draco said stifling a yawn.

"No dears, but just remember we are always watching over you and please try not to argue; listening to all your bickering is becoming tedious," the old woman said before fading back into nothing but mist.

"She's right you know," the old man said nodding before he himself vanished.

"Yeah well as interesting as that seemed, I'd prefer to talk about this later when we wake up. I'm too tired to care right now," Draco said, getting back under the warmth of the blankets. Hermione glowered; she was curious as all hell. She cursed herself for not being able to identify who the old couple was and lay back down herself. She could feel Draco's calm breathing on her back; as she fell into sleep once again.

"I can't believe this! One day I will curse that devil woman to hell!" yelled Hermione, as she just got done reading Rita Skeeter article in the Daily Prophet.

"What's it say, Honey?" asked Draco, as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Hermione ignored the 'honey' comment and started to read the article aloud.

**True Love or is She Just a Gold Digger? **

**_The other day I became aware of a wedding by the one and only Jacqueline Petrafesso, a very good friend of mine. I went to this wedding that was held in Hogwarts's Head Boy and Girl dorms, only to find out that it was the wedding of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Now, I may be wrong, but wasn't Miss Granger dating the one and only Harry Potter?! I never heard of a break up. After the wedding I went up to the now Mrs. Malfoy and asked why she would do this to the man she loved? She said, "I never loved Harry Potter, I was just using him to get publicity."_**

_**I was very shocked to hear this, but continued to ask questions. Next I asked her why she married Draco Malfoy, who is the son of a Deatheater. She answered with undying affection in her voice, "Me and Draco have always loved each other and have been going out for many years. When I found out I was pregnant, we thought it would be the perfect time to get married and tell everyone about our relationship, and you know me, I have always had a thing for the bad boys. Do you remember Victor Krum? Of course you do, you after all wrote a wonderful article about my affair back then too."**_

_**After this comment I left Mrs. Malfoy, so she could go to breakfast. I have to wonder though, is the now Mrs. Malfoy using Mr. Malfoy for his money?**_

_Pictures of wedding on page 6, details of wedding on page 18_

"I'm going to kill that woman, I never even spoke to her!" standing Hermione, standing up with visible effort.

"Now, Love, why don't we think about this? Maybe you should think about what you're doing before you do it."

"Don't you dare 'Love' me buddy! I am going to drag that devil woman by her blonde wig, if is the last thing I do!" she yelled again.

"Trust me Love; she will get what coming to her. I still have powerful hidden connections within the Ministry. I don't want you stressing, it could hurt the baby."

All of a sudden, many owls flew into the great hall; many of them flying towards her carrying red envelopes.

Hermione sat back down with a moan. After a very long breakfast, of howlers and many colorful words. Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Ron made their way into the first birthing class.

Hermione and Draco decided to sit next to Seamus and his partner.

"Hey Seamus, how are you?" asked Hermione.

Seamus looked at the couple with tired bags under his eyes. "Oh, I'm just a ball of sunshine, you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Didn't sleep?" asked Draco.

"No, I didn't. This she devil over here, kicked, punched and flung her hair into my face. Not to mention she snores like my Grandma A…ow! Why the hell did you just hit me upside the head?!" he snapped at his redheaded partner.

"Because, one you were talking bad about me and two you were talking to the mudblood, who got me pregnant with your filthy half-blood thing." She said glaring at Hermione.

Both Seamus and Hermione glared at the girl, but it was Draco who let his temper flare, "I told you once King, not to call my wife a mudblood! She is more pure then you will ever be, you whore!" he yelled.

Alexis glared and stood up, "How dare you! You use to be like us, until your father went and got himself locked up. Now, now you're just pathetic, sticking up for the blood traitors and you have no right calling me a whore, when you're little wife is already pregnant at seventeen and married. So you can just take your sorry pathetic arse and get out of my sight!" She screamed.

"Ninety points from Slytherin, for insulting the Head Boy and Girl," Snapped Mrs. Weasley, who had just walked into the room wearing very nice silk emerald green robes that went well with her flaming red hair, which was slightly wavy.

"Mum…you're…you're." Stuttered Ron and Ginny.

"Beautiful? I know, I just love these new robes my partner in crime has bought me. They make me feel so pretty," she said giggling and spinning around in a circle.

"Your robes are beautiful mum, but you're…" Ginny, no matter how hard she tried could not say the last word.

"Oh just say it already!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"PREGNANT!" yelled Ron, who started to hyperventilate.

"So you and Dad are expecting again? When did you find out?" asked Ginny, ignoring her brother.

"I found out three days ago and it's not your father's child," she said to her daughter surprisingly calmly.

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL IS THE FATHER THEN!" they yelled together not really asking, but commanding to know.

"Me," said a silky voice, which belonged to none other then Severus Snape who had been leaning against the door of the classroom, still in his black robes, but something was different him…something that made him seem…sort of…kind of…HOT!

"Draco, is Professor Snape's hair clean?" asked Hermione, whispering, as she watched the anger build in Ron's face.

"Yes, I think it is and it looks brushed too," he whispered back, not taking his eyes off the drama scene that was unfolding.

"I am going to kill you!" yelled Ron, running at Snape full speed. Draco, Seamus and Blaise, rushed over to pull Ron off the Potion Master. They were successful, but not before Ron got a good punch in, giving Snape a fat lip.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you hit a Professor! If you would have let me explain, I would have told you that the baby is just a spell, like the rest of the girls in here. Severus and I never had sex, to create this child!" she yelled, her hands now on her lower back, supporting her weight.

Everyone cringed at the thought, and then Ginny said, "I love you Mum, but please for the love of Merlin. Never say, "sex" and "Severus" in the same sentence again. Now, why are you pregnant? I didn't hear Dumbledore say anything about the teachers also having to be pregnant."

"The teachers don't have to be pregnant dear, I chose to do this. I have wanted another baby for awhile now. The only thing I didn't want was to have to the child actually grow into teenager and since these children won't be growing up, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get the whole having a baby out of my system," she explained, now, with one hand on her hip and the other on her stomach.

"Oh," said Ginny, now looking at Theodore Nott, her partner. To which Harry was sending death glares from his position from across the room.

"Can we get the class started now," droned Severus.

"What do you say Severus?" asked Mrs. Weasley calmly.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Can we PLEASE get the class started now?"

"That's better and yes we can," she said turning to the class who had now taken their seats.

"I am Professor Weasley, but please call me Molly or Professor Molly. Now, as you all know this is a birthing class, it will teach you how to bring you're baby into this world. In the muggle world these classes only last three days, a week at the most, but we thought since you have never learned it at Hogwarts we would teach you all how a baby is made and what it looks like in the womb while it is growing inside a female. This part of the class will take about two weeks. The next part of the class we will teach you how to set up the muggle items you will be using for you're baby this part will take a week. Lastly, we will teach you nutrition for both mother and child. After that you will all take a month break in which all girls will be put on strict bed rest and mustn't do any type of psychical labor that my cause stress on the baby. Once you give birth to you're child, we will start the parenting classes. Any questions?" asked Molly.

Pansy raised her hand and Molly pointed to her. "Do you know when we are due?" she asked.

"That is hard to say, since you are all different. Some of you will deliver a few weeks early and some of you might deliver a week late. It all depends on when you're child decides to grace us with its presence."

Another girl raised her hand, "When do we get to find out the sex of our baby?" the girl asked.

"If you wish to know the sex, then you may ask your nurse this weekend at your first checkup. Any questions from the boys?" asked Severus.

Seamus raised his hand, "Yeah, I got a question. When do we get to ditch our partners?" he asked with a grin.

"There will be no ditching your partner Mr. Finnegan! You will be with your partner until the end of the year when you all graduate," snapped Molly.

Hermione raised her hand and Severus pointed towards her, "Will the guys experience anything? In the muggle world some men have sympathy for their wife or girlfriend."

"That all depends on the relationship you have with your partner. If you two are close the guy may experience: water gain, cravings, sympathy pains, softer skin and mood swings," said Molly. Some of the boys in the class room groaned and all of the girls giggled.

Ron raised his hand, "Are we able to go to Hogsmead more often to buy toys and things for the baby?"

"You are able to go to Hogsmead whenever you want, as long as someone is with you and it is after class is over," said Severus.

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. "Seventh years come back to class after lunch, sixth years go too your other classes for the day," said Severus shooing everyone out.

**Lunch**

Hermione reached for her third piece of dark chocolate cake, when Draco decided to open his mouth. "Love, don't you think you've had enough chocolate cake?"

Hermione paused in lifting her fork to her mouth, "Are you implying that you think I'm fat?" she asked, now placing the fork onto her plate.

"I…what? I never said I thought you were fat." He said looking a little scared from the look on her face.

"But that's what you were thinking! I know I look like a beached whale, but you don't have to rub it in my face! I thought…I thought you loved me…" she said softly, placing her hand over her mouth which concealed the smirk she could no longer hide.

"You're beautiful Hermione; nothing in this world is more beautiful than you. I will always love you with all my heart." Draco said, now on his knees in front of her, gently caressing her hand.

Hermione was taken back by his words. She had expected him to say that he thought she was fat and tell her to stop stuffing her face, but he didn't he had gotten down onto his knees and said one of the sweetest things she had ever heard in her life, if she hadn't known he was acting, she would have thought he meant it. Deciding to add to the effect of the situation she smiled at him, then she leaned forward and softly kissed him and to her great surprised he kiss her back.

After they had broken a part they realized the whole entire hall was silent, then after a few long seconds someone broke the silence and started to clap. The two blushed and Draco returned to his seat.

"That was so beautiful," said Pansy wiping the tears from her eyes; a smile on her face. She the turned to Ron and slapped him on the shoulder, "Why don't you ever say things like that to me!" she snapped.

Ron rubbed his arm and said, "Well, for one I would if we were going out and for two were only partners in a project, so me saying something like that would make our relationship weirder then it already is."

Pansy looked saddened by this, but shook her head in agreement and went back to eating her tuna and green olive sandwich.

"Hermione," said Draco.

Hermione looked up, showing that she was listening.

"I really do love you." he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione was now floored, she knew that what he just said was not part of an act, but before she could respond there was a sharp kick in her side and she grabbed her stomach scrunching her eyes in pain.

"Love, are you ok?" he asked now standing up and rushing over to her. Hermione shook her head yes, as another sharp kick went into her side. "The baby is just kicking very hard." she said.

Draco placed his hand on her stomach and sure enough he felt the baby kick against his hand. He smiled a fatherly smile, before kissing Hermione on the head and sitting back down.

"UGH! Get off of me you freak!" yelled Harry from across the great hall.

Everyone looked towards him as he stormed out of the great hall, leaving a crying Jenny behind. Hermione and Pansy pushed themselves out of their chairs and waddled/walked over to the 'girl's' side.

"What happened Jenny?" asked Pansy, giving the girl a hug.

"I-I don't k-know, all I did was tap him on the shoulder to ask him to pass me a sugar cookie." She said tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jenny; he will come around soon enough," said Hermione.

"I sure hope so all I want to be is his friend." Jenny then got up and walked out of the great hall, her hands resting on top of her stomach.

**A/n I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry it is so short. I have gotten some comments on me hating Harry and I just want to say I DON"T hate him, I LOVE him! Him being an ass is all part of the plot. Things will get much better for him in a few chapters, I promise. Also, I am sure I will get comments about Molly being pregnant with Severus's baby. REMEMBER it is a** **spelled baby NOT a real one…yet…Mwhahahaha! Err…um…yes…well, Molly is still deeply in love with Arthur** **and you will get to see lots of him during the Christmas chapters. I love all you guys and your reviews! Thanks also goes to Kandy one of my good friends who help with some of this chapter. Check out her stories too her penname is ****suicides-in-the-blood.**

**With lots of cookies ready for reviewers,**

**Forgetful Love **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

**Thanks goes to my beta Ernie**

Chapter Seven

BIG Surprises

Hermione rolled over in bed; she had just woken up and had a big craving for peanut butter and one of those tacos from her favorite Mexican restaurant. There was just one problem. She didn't want to go down to the kitchens, with her huge stomach to waddle around, it would take her an hour to get down there. So she did the next best thing.

"Draco…" she said, while patting his bare shoulder.

"Mmm…" he moaned.

"Draco, wake up."

"Mmm…"

"Draco, the baby is coming."

"What!" he yelled, he then scrambled out of the bed and hurried over to the door, where a suitcase lay already packed. He grabbed it and ran out the door, before he ran back in the room, to find a hysterical laughing Hermione still in their bed.

"That was not funny!" he snapped.

"Y-yes it was…. you should have seen the look on your face. I wish I would have had a camera." She said, still slightly giggling.

Draco looked over at the clock and groaned, "It's bloody fucking two-o'clock in the morning. Are you mad, woman! Waking me up at this hour…." He then noticed the slightly scared look she had on her face. "I need a full six hours of beauty sleep, or I look horrid in the morning." He said, in a girly voice. His weight was shifted to one side; he had one hand on his hip and the other on his chest. He smiled when Hermione went back to laughing. He loved making her laugh.

"I'm sorry Draco, I was just hungry and I was hoping that you could go down to the kitchens for me."

"Why don't you just call for a house elf, they could get it quicker to you then I can," He said.

Hermione became angry, "I will do no such thing! Having a poor house elf make me my food, it's barbaric!" she snapped, and then her eyes welled up with tears. "You, you don't want to go down to the kitchens and make me some food, because you don't like me. I know you think of me still as a mudblood."

In an instant, Draco was sitting on the bed with her. He took her head in his hands and said, "Don't you dare call yourself that demeaning word! I do not think of you that way… at least not anymore. I told you yesterday that I loved you and I meant it. I love you Hermione Granger." He leaned in, as if he was going to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Don't Draco, I can't be with you. I got my heart broken once; I will not have it happen again. After we graduate, we will go our separate ways and we will most likely never see each other again. Even if we were to stay together, who says that I wouldn't become your Wednesday or Friday girl? I just can't do it."

"Hermione, I am not the person you knew for six years, I am no longer that arrogant prick. I've changed."

"You seem like you've changed Draco, but how do I know that it isn't just an act? I'm sorry, I can't fall in love with you and get my heart broken."

"I'm going to go down and get you're food. When I come back I want to talk with you some more, so we can at least get to know each other better. What would you like me to get?"

"Talking sounds nice, how about some peanut butter, ice cream, and a few tacos with sour cream on top."

Draco smiled and left the room, as he was heading out of the common room he spotted Ron coming out of his and Pansy's room.

"Can't sleep?" asked Draco.

"Nah, Pansy wants me to get her some chocolate chip cookies and a bowel of mashed potatoes with melted cheese and bacon bits in them." He said, while walking around a corner with Draco.

"Pregnant women are so weird," said Draco.

"Tell me about it."

"So how is Pansy doing?"

"She is fine, I guess…. but every time I come in the room I find her crying."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "What did you do to her?" he asked in a very dangerous tone.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything. Every time I try to ask her she mutters something about the Parkinson manor and changes the subject."

Draco's eyes winded in shock and anger, "That bastard!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Ron worriedly, as they came to the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear.

"Her new step father, Jason, is very abusive, but he is wealthy. That is all that matters to her mother. He treats Pansy like shit; I can't tell you the things he has done to her, for it isn't my place.

A house elf ran up to the pair, "What can Dribbles get for Masters?" it asked, slightly shaking in its pillowcase.

The boys told the elf what they wanted and returned to their conversation. "What do you mean step father? Once a witch and wizard get married they can never be separated." Said Ron, looking confused.

"Pansy has had at least ten step fathers. There is only one thing that can separate the two souls and make it so they can remarry, death, and death of one spouse makes it so the other one can move on. Surprisingly, all of Pansy step fathers have died after one year of marriage and of natural causes," explained Draco.

"Oh…" said Ron.

Soon their food arrived and the boys walked back to the common room in silence. When they got back, they went their separate ways.

Draco walked back into the room he shared with Hermione. She was sitting up in bed; staring off into space her right hand gently rubbing circles on her stomach. Draco laid the tray of food on the bed next to her and climbed under the blankets.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Thank you for getting the food," she said, as she took a taco and bit into it. "Mmm…yum."

Draco laughed at her and she turned towards him. "What?" she asked.

"You have sour cream on your lip."

She blushed a licked her lips, "Is it gone?"

"No, here, I'll get it for you," he said leaning over and wiping her upper lip with his thumb. He then put his thumb to his mouth and licked off the white dab.

"Thanks," she said, still blushing.

"It was no problem, no problem at all."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about the things that interest you and find fun." He said.

"Okay."

The two talked, until it was time to get ready for breakfast.

"Today class, we will be learning how a baby is conceived. A man needs to first…." Said Molly.

Hermione was not too interested in the topic of discussion, for she had learned all about teenage hormones and what sex was, when she ten, so she started to write in her notebook, she was working on a story for the baby. So far she had:

_Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms, the Griffins Kingdom and the Snakes Kingdom. For centuries the two kingdoms had fought war against each other. Then one day the princess of the Griffin kingdom ran through the forest, which lay between the rivals. Her eyes were blurry with tears, for Prince Otter had cheated on her with royal servant Ginger. Not noticing where she was going she ran straight into…_

"Ewww!" screamed the class.

Hermione looked up to see three-dimensional diagrams of what was going on in the body while during sex. She cringed and tried to return to her story.

_Not noticing where she was going she ran straight into someone, knocking them both down. "My apologies miss, I was not looking where I was going," said a strong male voice, while he helped up the princess…_

"Hermione, Hermione…" said Draco gently rubbed her back. Hermione ignored him and continued to write, not wanting to loose her train of thought.

"_No sir, it was my fault, I should have also been looking where I was going."_

"HERMIONE!" persisted Draco.

_The Princess looked up to see none other than Prince Malcor, the prince of Snakes…_

"Damn it Hermione, pay attention. We have to-"

"What! What do you want?!" She screamed.

"…Our appointment to see the nurse about the baby is in fifteen minutes. Class finished ten minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry for snapping," she said, while closing the notebook.

"It's okay, what were you writing about?" he asked.

"It's nothing, it's actually something very silly, you'll see it when it's done," she said, standing up and walking out the door.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and followed her out. The two walked silently to the hospital wing. When they got inside, they noticed that there were many more nurses running around. In front of them sat a woman, at least they thought it was a woman, but they weren't sure, for she had a unibrow and a very masculine body shape. The desk had files scattered all across the oak surface. Hermione and Draco walked up to her.

"Name," she said in a smoker's voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," said Draco with a smile on his face.

The woman looked down a list and said, "Ms. Patty Bubbles is you're assigned nurse, she is stationed at bed ten, down that way," unibrow lady said, pointing down the left isle.

Hermione and Draco went down the isle of beds until they reached bed ten. There stood a woman who had dark red hair and baby blue eyes, which twinkled when she smiled.

"You must be the Malfoy's, my name is Patty Bubbles, please call me Patty. I will be your nurse through out the rest of your pregnancy and will also be delivering your baby." She said, while trying not to bounce off the wall with joy.

**Ron and Pansy P.O.V**

"Oh, this is so exciting, our first baby appointment!" squealed Pansy. Ron was a pale white and gulped loudly, "Oh yeah, I can't wait…" he said.

Pansy and Ron walked into the hospital wing and up to the unibrow woman. "Name," she said again in the gruff voice.

"Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson," said Pansy.

Unibrow woman used her pudgy finger and went down the list. "Your nurse is Mrs. Raven Logan and she is stationed at bed eleven.

Ron a Pansy walked down the isle until they found the bed that was straight across from Draco and Hermione's.

The woman that stood next to the bed had black hair tied in a loose ponytail, violet grey eyes and a motherly air around her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Pansy blushed and smiled, while Ron turned even whiter.

"My name is Raven Logan and I will be your nurse for the rest of your pregnancy and I will be the one to help deliver your child. Please if you could lie down on the bed, Mrs. Weasley, we will start the test to see how your baby is doing and if you would like, we can also tell you the sex."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Both Hermione and Pansy lay down on the beds, both of there stomach sticking out.

"Now lay very still, as I say the spell over you to produce the hologram," said the nurses simultaneously.

Both women said the spell and the Holograms appeared.

**Draco Hermione **

"Oh my God," whispered Hermione, placing her hand over her mouth, as she stared up at her unborn chilled, tears slowly came to her eyes.

"Wow…" said Draco in awe.

The two watched the child as it kicked its foot and Hermione giggled.

With her wand, Patty, pointed at all the different body parts.

"Here, you will see the head, and there is a foot. Would you like to know the sex?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and the nurse smiled. "And here you will see it's…"

"OH YEAH! WE'RE HAVING A BOY! EVERYONE WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" Draco yelled, just a tad bit over excited, as he ran up and down the isle.

"Draco, Honey…love, you need to calm down." said Hermione, laughing.

Draco ran back to her and smiled, before kissing her on the forehead.

**Ron Pansy**

After Draco's little parade the nurse turned back to the couple. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"No, we decided we want it to be a surprise," said Ron, now less nervous.

**Normal**

"Oh my," said the nurses in union.

"What!?" yelled both the couples, worriedly.

The nurses stared at their patients, before smiling and saying, "You're having TWINS!"

**Pansy Ron**

Pansy squealed again, "Isn't this great Ron, Ron?" Pansy looked over at Ron and didn't see him, then she looked down at the floor and there he was sprawled on the floor out cold.

"Ron!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, this kind of thing happens all the time with new fathers that hear they are having twins. He will be back up in a couple minutes," said Raven.

**Hermione Draco**

"Twins…" Hermione said slowly. She looked up at Draco, he to looked shocked, but then he looked down at her and smiled lovingly.

A happy smile appeared on her face and she took his hand, glad that he accepted the news. Draco looked down at the joined hands and smiled.

Ron and Pansy decided to take a walk around the lake, after dinner. They both walked in silence, while watching the sunset; the sky was full of pinks, gold's, and orange colors.

"Ron, what do you think about us having twins?" asked Pansy, resting her arms on her stomach, since she knew she couldn't link arms with Ron.

"I don't know, it's a little scary, but I am also excited about the whole thing," he said.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, Pansy can I ask you something? You don't have answer it if you don't want to."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know when I come in the room sometimes and I find you crying and you say something about your home-"

"It's not my home, Hogwarts is my home. The Manor is the cold place I go to when I don't have a choice." She said coldly.

"Pansy, is your step father abusive?"

"Yes," she said.

"I want you to know that when we have to go to the manor, that I will not let him harm you in any way."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, a man who hits a woman is just a plain coward."

Tears came to Pansy's eyes. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug and crying into his chest. Ron put his head on top of hers and rubbed small circles in her back.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"Your welcome."

"We should make the nursery blue, since were having to boys!" snapped Draco, with his arms crossed.

"I say we should make it yellow or purple, since WE don't know if the other baby is a boy, it could be a girl!" Hermione snapped back.

"It's a boy!"

"No. It's a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Why don't you make the walls yellow and the carpet blue," suggested the old woman, appearing beside them.

"Because, we are having two boys and they need a manly room of blue," said Draco now looking at the old woman.

"I think she's right it needs to be yellow AND blue, because! We are having a boy and a girl!"

"Maybe you two should stop bloody bickering about what colors to use, in a dumb nursery!" yelled the old man, appearing next to the woman.

"A nursery is not dumb." said the old woman turning to her husband.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

No it's not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hermione, does their fighting seem familiar?" asked Draco, now stand next to Hermione and watching the fighting couple.

"Yeah, they fight sort of like us…" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Draco, they're us from the future."

"No they can't be I would never dress in a suit like that."

"I only dress like this because, this woman made me! Saying, 'they won't recognize us if we dress poorly'," said the old man, imitating his wife.

"So you are us from the future! Not guardian angels," said Hermione shocked.

"Yes well, one of our children, have decided that they wanted to go back in time, they ripped a hole in the time line and since our relationship is not set in stone yet, we had to make sure that we/you stayed together."

"One of our children, are in your time with us?" asked Draco.

"We have real children together? We're together in the future!" said Hermione, now sitting down on a chair she summoned.

"It's not that hard to believe Hermione," said the old Draco.

"How many kids do we have?" asked young Draco.

"We can't tell you, it might affect the time line more," said old Hermione.

"Which one is our kid?" asked Hermione.

"We can't tell you that either, but you might figure it out on your own." said old Draco.

"We have to go now, we have a meeting to attend." said old Hermione disappearing along with old Draco.

"That has got to be one of the weirdest things to happen to me in all my life," said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too, though that does mean that we get together," said Draco.

"No it doesn't, they said it wasn't set in stone yet, that means there is a possibility that something goes wrong."

"Hermione, open your eyes. I have told you again and again that I love you and all you do is push me away."

"Don't you get it! I am still in love with Harry; no matter what he did to me, I still have feelings for him. He use to tell me over and over again that he loved me. Then he goes and cheats on me with Ginny."

"I am not Potter Hermione, I have morals. I have never cheated on a girl my entire life." He said.

"What about all those rumors, about you having a girl for everyday of the week?" she asked.

"Those rumors were made up by Pansy, to pick on me and make me seem like a sex god. If you don't believe me ask her, she will tell you."

"Then prove to me Draco, prove to me that you have changed and I will give in and become your girl friend for real."

"Fine."

Draco was walking back for the kitchens with Hermione's midnight snack, when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see nothing but darkness.

He kept walking, but decided to walk a little faster. The sound started again behind him, Draco recognized the sound this time, and it sounded just like his father's cane on the granite floor.

Draco turned around again, this time dropping the plate of food.

"Father…"

"Hello Draco, Miss me?"

**I would like to thank my 100****th**** reviewer at Her-My-Oh-Knee and my 300****th**** reviewer at HPFF MaskedFire. I haven't done a cliff hanger in a while, so I couldn't resist this one. I am open to all ideas, so please share them. **

**ImperialGoddes123, if you are reading this could you please resend me the info on your character? I am so sorry, my email crashed the other day and I lost all my old emails and all I can remember about you're character is that she was tall and had red and blonde hair and I think you wanted the name to be Victoria? Once again I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. **

**Forgetful Love **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Getting Closer

Draco stared at his father with disgust and anger. "How did you get out," Draco demanded.

"Why would I reveal that information to you? You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name! How dare you marry a mudblood and conceive a foul, filthy, child!" Lucius yelled.

"I love her!" Draco yelled.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco being stupid, had left his wand with Hermione thinking that he was just going on a small trip to the kitchens. His eyes widened, as he watched the violent light stream towards him and hit him in the stomach. Pain soared through his body, his muscles felt as if they were being ripped apart and his skin burned and blistered.

**Hermione….**

Hermione sat in bed reading Hogwarts A History, when she sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Something is wrong," she said in a whisper. She looked over at Draco's bed side table and saw that he had left his wand behind. Panic rushed through her; she got out of bed and ran as quickly as she could to Ron and Pansy's room. Pounding on the door, she screamed, "Ron, open up! Something has happened to Draco!"

Pansy opened the door, "What happened Hermione?" she asked Hermione worriedly.

"I don't know, he hasn't come back yet with the food and I have this terrible feeling. The babies won't stop kicking either. Where's Ron?" she asked, now in complete hysterics, tears streamed down her face and her breathing was rapid.

"Ron went to get food too, you need to calm down, or you are going to put yourself into premature labor," Pansy said, rubbing her back.

Hermione nodded her head. "Let's floo Dumbledore and have him help us search for Draco. I'm sure he is fine, but we will search, just to make you feel better," said Pansy, leading the shaking Hermione over to the couch and sitting her down, before walking over to the fire place and throwing in some floo powder. "Headmaster's office," she said, while sticking her head in the fire.

"Ms. Parkinson? What are you doing up at this hour?" asked a shocked Dumbledore.

"It's Hermione, she worried about Draco, and she thinks his hurt somewhere in the castle."

"I'll be right over," he said, standing up and moving toward the fireplace. Pansy pulled her head out of the fire and looked over at the couch, Hermione was gone.

"Oh no…."

Dumbledore came through the green fire and looked around. "Where is Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I don't know she was here a second ago."

"Well, let's go look for her and Mr. Malfoy."

**Draco….**

Draco lay on the cold hard granite floor, still painfully under the pain curse. He could hear running behind him, but was in to much pain to move his head to see who it was. Then he heard Ron's voice.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" yelled Ron.

"Oh goody, I get to torture a Weasley also," said Lucius, in a slightly psychotic way,

"Crucio!" he yelled.

Ron dogged the curse and shot a wordless spell towards the wizard. There was a gash across the front of Lucius' robes and droplets of blood seeped through the cut skin.

"You will pay for that Weasley, this robe is worth more than your whole families Gringotts account," he snarled, throwing another curse at Ron who this time missed it by about half an inch.

"Expelliarmus!" roared Ron, his face turning redder than a ripe tomato.

Lucius dodge the spell and raised his wand in anger, "Adava Kedavra!" he yelled, and the green curse flew towards Ron. He froze in fear.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione, pushing him out of the way. The killing curse hit her back. Draco cried out, and reached for her falling body. She fell into his arms. He held her close, no longer feeling the pain that racked his body.

"Please…please, don't leave me Hermione, I love you," he whispered, his tears falling onto her face.

A white light surrounded her body. Hermione's body jolted and she gasped for air, her eyes wide with horror. Then her expression turned to one of anger, she stood up and faced a shocked Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's eyes blazed white and her hair flew about her. Through gritted teeth she said, "Remember this Malfoy, never try to kill a pregnant witch with a simple spell. It only pisses them off." And with that, she held out her hand which also blazed white and shot a wave of magic at the man, throwing him against the wall. Lucius fell to the ground. Hermione stopped glowing white and her eyes fell closed, before she fell backwards into Draco's arms.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Draco yelled, shaking her. He put his ear to her chest only able to hear a faint beat.

Dumbledore and Pansy ran up, "Oh my God! What happened?" asked a shocked Pansy.

"Father…Killing curse…Hermione…white light…help her…" Draco said, falling unconscious as well.

"Mr. Weasley, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, while tapping the gold phoenix pin oh his chest with his wand.

"I don't know. One minute I am defending Draco, the next I am being pushed out of the way, while watching Hermione take the killing curse for me. Then there was a bright light and Hermione was okay, all of a sudden Malfoy is thrown to the wall…bloody hell," Ron said, holding his left wrist and shaking, Pansy rushed over to him and hugged him tight, with his unhurt arm he hugged her back, while placing his head on hers and letting a single tear fell from his eye and into her hair.

"I was so scared," she whispered.

"I know."

Suddenly there was the sound of many running footsteps and the teachers came running around the corner.

"What is it Albus, what happened?" asked a huffing Minerva.

"No time to explain. Poppy, take Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to the hospital wing immediately, we can't risk losing the children. Everyone else fan out, Lucius Malfoy has escaped Azkaban and is somewhere in castle, we can not let him escape. Hurry!" Dumbledore yelled. Everyone fanned out in different directions and Poppy went to work lifting the two teens onto stretchers.

Mrs. Weasley stayed behind and went over to her son and Pansy. "Ronald, are you okay?" she asked panicked.

"I'm fine Mum; I just have a broken arm."

Pansy gasped, as someone bushed by her skin and whispered in her ear, turning around she saw no one.

"What is it, Love?" Ron asked, looking down at her.

"What did you call me…? I heard a voice, it sounded like Draco's," she frowned, "Only older like an old man, but it was his voice, he said, 'the one who is here out of his time. Is the one that likes pink, yellow and blue.'"

"I think you're just over tired dear, maybe you should go to bed," said Molly, pushing the girl in the direction of the head dorm, while looking over her shoulder to see that Dumbledore had left.

"Perhaps you are right," said Pansy, fixing Ron's arm with her wand.

"Let's go to bed Pansy," said Ron putting his arm around her protectively.

"Good night dears."

"Good night," they said in union.

As the two walked down the halls, Pansy gasped again and put her hand to her stomach.

"What is it? Are you okay?" asked Ron, while putting his hand to her stomach. Then he gasped also. "Did they just?" Pansy nodded and smiled.

Ron grinned, his chest swelling with pride, for he had just felt his babies kick for the first time.

Pansy looked into his eyes, her eyes shined with happiness and something else. Without thinking, Ron leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips, before quickly pulling away.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away form her. Pansy touched her lips, which still tingled.

"Don't be," she said, smiling.

He looked back down at her smiling and once again captured her lips in a kiss, this one being much more passionate.

"Hurry nurse Bubbles, bring me the magic replenishing potion!" yelled Madame Pompfrey, while checking over Hermione's vital signs. The babies were fine, but Hermione had used the last ounce of her magic to protect them and if a witch or wizard loses all their magic they will die and that would mean having to lose the children, or using a muggle type of surgery called a C-section. Wanting neither to happen, Madame Pompfrey had to continuously chant a spell over the girl, while she waited for the potion to be made.

"The potion!" she yelled, wiping away the sweat that dripped down her face.

"Here!" Patty yelled, running over to her and placing the bottle in the older woman's hand.

Poppy, tipped back the girl's head and slowly poured the liquid down her throat, while Patty massaged her throat making her swallow. Hermione's vital signs returned to normal, but she remained unconscious. Someone groaned from behind the two nurses and they turned around, to see that Draco had awoken.

"Where is my wife," He demanded, sitting up slowly.

"Relax Mr. Malfoy, your wife is fine. Her vital signs are now normal, but she lays unconscious," said Madame Pompfrey, pushing him back down, so he lay still.

"I need to be with her," he said, struggling to get back up.

Pushing him back down, she said, "You need lay still, Mr. Malfoy. You have suffered internal injuries. I will make it so your bed is closer to hers, then you can hold her hand, if you would like."

He nodded and lay back down. Madame Pompfrey waved her wand and moved the two beds closer together. Draco slowly reached out and took Hermione's limp hand. A content smile spread on his face and he slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

Two days passed and Hermione still had not awakened. Ron and Pansy visited in between classes and ate lunch and dinner with Draco, who refused to leave Hermione's side. Lucius Malfoy was still missing and his prison picture had been in the papers everywhere. Soon four days, then seven passed and her body still lay unmoving. Draco only left her side to go to the bathroom. He had stopped caring about personal hygiene and his appearance. His hair was a mess and was very oily and greasy; he had a beard and bags under his eyes. Slowly, but surely, Draco Malfoy, was spiraling into a deep depression.

"Man, you need to get out of here for a few hours, maybe take a shower and get some sleep," said Blaise Zabini, trying not to stand to close to his friend, for he was beginning to smell like Professor Snape, before he became partners with Professor Weasley.

"I can't Blaise, what if she wakes up and I'm not here? She will think I don't care about her."

"You're delusional, you're married to the girl, for Christ sakes. I'm sure she would at least like to wake up to someone who smells nice."

Draco was about to answer, when someone interrupted him. "Blaise!" yelled a girl, trying to run, while holding her stomach.

"What is it Veronica? You shouldn't be running, while you are this far along." said Blaise, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Draco looked at the girl. She had blonde hair, which had natural copper-red streaks running through it. Her eyes were a warm friendly green-blue and she wore the Gryffindor crest on her robes.

"Draco, this is Veronica Harmish. Veronica this is Draco Malfoy."

"Hello," she said.

Draco nodded his head in return and took Hermione's hand in his. "Here man, I got you something," said Blaise, pulling a medium sized book and elegant pen from his robes and handing them to Draco. "It's for if you want to draw or write."

"Thanks," he said, taking the items.

"Your welcome. Listen, it's getting late, Veronica and I should be heading back."

"Sure man. Whatever, see you around."

"See ya," he said, walking out the hospital wing door with his arm still around Veronica's shoulder.

Draco sighs, and leans back into his pillow. Taking the blank book and pen in his hands, he opens it and begins to write.

_September 26, 1997_

_I have never really written out my thoughts, I've always thought it was stupid, but now as I sit here, in this hospital wing, right next to her. I feel like the only thing I can do is write out my random thoughts. I feel lost and alone, sure, I have friends here to comfort me, but I don't have her. For such a long time I hated her, wished her dead. I wanted to be like my father, I wanted him to be proud of me and act like he cared for me. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried. I was just always one step below her. Then one day, I realized that I no longer felt hate for her, but love. I of course, never thought I would be able to tell her. Then that wonderful old fool, set us up. I was finally able to express my true feelings to her, but she believes that I am lying. If only I could make her see how I feel and feel them in return for me. Than maybe, just maybe, we could love each other. _

Draco sighs and closes the book, before getting off the bed and going to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, his hair stuck up in different directions and his bread was growing longer. Lifting his arm he sniffed his armpit, to see how bad he smelled. Pulling away quickly, he coughed and his eyes went crossed eyed.

'_Maybe I should take a shower,' he thought._

Taking out his wand he transfigured the toilet into a small shower. Undressing, he turned on the water to hot water and stepped inside. The hot water cascaded over his body, washing away the stress that had built up in his muscles. Sighing, he scrubbed shampoo into his hair.

'_Will she ever wake up? What about the twins? Their just a spell…do I want to get attached to them, just to give them up in the end? Our old selves said we had kids in the future, but they said our relationship wasn't set in stone. Will I be able to show Hermione that I've changed?' _thought Draco, ashe stepped out of the shower. Waving his wand he transfigured the shower back into a toilet and redressed himself in clean clothes.

Walking back over to the still joined beds, he lay down and took her hand, which was slightly cold. A tear ran down his cheek, "Please Hermione, wake up soon," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Learning to Love

_**Hermione's Dream…**_

"_Mummy, I want to go play in the sandbox," said a five year old Hermione, while pointing excitedly towards the red sandbox._

"_Okay Sweetie, but for a little bit; we have to go check out your new school," said Hermione's mother, gently pushing her towards the sandbox. _

_Hermione ran over to it. There was a little blonde haired boy; he was play with a bucket and shovel. Going over the boy, Hermione introduced herself. _

"_Hello, I'm Hermione, may I play with you?" _

_The boy looked at her with his slightly dull silver eyes and nodded, before going back to playing with the sand. Hermione made sure that her light pink summer dress was smoothed in the back, before sitting down in the warm sand. _

"_What's your name?" she asked, while digging a hole._

_Not lifting his head he answered, "Drake."_

"_That's a nice name, where's your mummy?" _

"_Home."_

"_Who's watching you?"_

"_My nanny."_

"_Oh…"_

_Hermione was a little disappointed. The boy she had just met didn't seem to like her very much. _

"_Don't you like me?" she asked._

_Drake nodded his head, "I don't want get in trouble with my father. I'm not supposed to talk to filthy muggles."_

"_I'm not filthy. My mommy just gave me a bubble bath. What's a Mugal?" _

_Drake was about to answer, when a woman with long blonde hair called his name. "I have to go," he said, quickly getting up and running over to the woman. _

_Hermione waved good-bye to him, before looking down in the sand where the boy had been. There in the sand lay a silver necklace. Picking up the necklace, Hermione realized that she had seen it around the boy's neck. She looked at the necklace closely, it was a snake that made the shape of a cursive D and its eyes were a dark green. Hermione looked up again to notice the boy was looking at her with wide eyes. He stood next to the woman, who was placing a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, into an old fashion carriage. The woman then took his hand in hers and started walking down the sidewalk. Hermione realized that she needed to return the necklace to the boy and ran after him._

"_Wait!" she called after him, but the woman didn't stop and when the boy tried to pull away and stop the woman only pulled on his arm and continued walking. Hermione's tiny legs couldn't keep up and soon she tripped and fell, but she didn't even notice that she had skinned her knee, she just stared into the silver eyes of the boy sending chills through her body. _

_Hermione continued to go to the park everyday that year, hoping to see the boy. She went to the park, until she turned six and her mother refused to take her anymore. _

_**End Dream….**_

Coming out of the dream Hermione opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. Moving her right hand, she rested it on her belly; she let out a sigh of relief when she realized that her babies were fine. Now she tried to figure out where she was, it was so dark, moving her left hand, she hit something hard and heard a groan.

"Draco?" she called out into the darkness.

Draco sat up at her voice; he looked at her, not sure if he was dreaming. "Is that you Draco?" she called again.

Draco stared puzzled at her; she was looking right at him, but acted as if she couldn't see him at all. Then he noticed her eyes, they looked glazed over and almost a grayish brown.

"I'm here love," he said, taking her hand.

"Where are we?" she asked, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Patty!" Draco yelled. The red haired nurse ran over quickly and smiled happily. "How wonderful! Mrs. Malfoy is awake."

"Is it night time?" she asked. Moving her head around and blinking her dull looking eyes.

Patty took out her wand and said a silent spell, the wand's tip lit up and she moved it in front of Hermione's eyes. Hermione didn't react to the bright light at all.

"Mrs. Malfoy, can you see the light that I am shining in your eyes?" asked nurse Bubbles.

"No…Oh God!" Hermione said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Shh….it's alright dear; I don't think your blindness is permanent." Patty flicked her wand and the light went out. "There is still some slight coloration to your eyes, meaning that with in a couple months your eyes should be healed. Now, I need to go tell the Headmaster that you have awakened." Patty then turned and went over to the main office.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I have a slight headache and not to mention I'm blind, but other then those things I feel fine." She turned her head to where she thought Draco was, "What happened Draco? I can't remember anything after you left our room to go get our midnight snack."

"You don't remember anything?" She shook her head no.

Draco sighed heavily and began to relay the events that took place after he had left to go to the kitchens.

"I-I don't understand…how did I survive the killing curse? I never heard of anyone surviving it, other then Harry," said Hermione, who was now holding Draco's hand tightly.

"I-" Draco was cut off by an elderly voice.

"I can answer that for you, Mrs. Malfoy," said Dumbledore, walking up to the couple and summoning a chair for himself, before sitting down. "What happened to you Mrs. Malfoy is rare. You see, even though Harry survived the killing curse, you did not. Yes, you did die, but you were brought back, which is very rare. For once you are shot by the curse your soul should be locked away in the wand which killed you. When you died, you fell into the arms of Draco, to which he cried and a single tear fell from his eye onto you face. That tear was filled with his love and need for you. Only true love can break the spell."

"So you are saying that love is stronger than death?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, love is one of the strongest elements in the world. It can conquer over everything that it is put up against," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I am afraid that I must leave now. It seems Peeves in throwing ink bombs at a couple of first years and I must see to it that he uses water balloons instead. Yes, water is much easier to get out." He then got up and left the two teens staring after him.

"I swear, every year the old fool, looses more marbles out of his head," muttered Draco, shaking his head.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, while lying down on her side.

"What is it? Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, I just want to say thank for staying with while I was in a coma. You didn't have to."

"I have said it before and I will say it a billion times until you believe me. I love you; I will stay by your side until we are old and grey."

Hermione sighs, "Draco."

"Yes?"

"Hold me."

And that is exactly what he did. The two fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Draco, for once in his life, felt content with the way his life was going. Little did either know though, that both their lives would be turned even more upside down and inside out. For somewhere far, far away in a dark shadowy place, five people coughed and laughed maniacally, while plotting the couple's doom.

**One week later**

"It's good to have you back, Hermione," said Pansy, while buttering her scone.

"It's good to be back," Hermione said.

"I say, the Chudley Cannons are better than your stupid Puddlemere United," said Ron, through a mouthful of oatmeal, affectively, spraying Draco with bits of the food.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, as he wiped the pre-chewed food off his face. "No, that is where you are wrong my friend. The Puddlemere United team is one of the best in the world. Their even better now that Wood has made the official team."

"Chudley Cannons!" yelled Ron.

"Puddlemere United!" yelled Draco.

"Chudley Cannons!"

"Puddlemere United!"

The two continued to bicker. Neither one caring, that the whole school was now watching their stupid little fight. Pansy stared at the two for second, before rolling her eyes and grabbing an extra muffin. Then the two girls, with great difficulty, pushed themselves up and waddled out of the great hall, Pansy guiding Hermione all the way.

"You know, I have always proffered Puddlemere United," said Dumbledore, appearing behind the two. "But I think that you two should stop your fighting and go help Mrs. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson up the stairs." Then he was gone.

"Bloody hell, how does he do that?" asked Ron, staring at the spot Dumbledore had been.

"I don't know, but let's go help the girls," said Draco, grabbing his bag and running out of the almost empty great hall, Ron following close behind him.

**Harry & Jenny (no I didn't forget about them)**

Harry stood in front of a closed bathroom door, he could hear the retching sounds Jenny was making and deep, deep down inside, he felt bad. This was the forth morning Jenny had retched up her breakfast and Harry was almost positive that morning sickness stopped after the first few months. Knocking, he said, "Goyle, are you alright?" no answer came, just more sounds of retching. "Goyle-"

"I'm fine," she called to him. But in truth, Jenny Goyle was far from fine. She stood shakily; she looked down into the toilet watching the red swirl with the little food she had eaten that morning. Placing her hand on her stomach, her brows came together in worry. She had heard many of the other girls talk about feeling their baby kick or move around, but Jenny hadn't felt anything at all. What was she going to do? Jenny flushed the toilet and opened the door. Harry stood there in front of her.

"I'm sorry I made us late, again."

Harry stared at her, he wasn't going to admit to it, but he was worried about her. Over the past few weeks of living with her, he realized that "she" wasn't such a bad person.

"It's fine, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes, positive." She reached down and picked up her bag, but before she could put it on her shoulder Harry took it from her.

"Mrs.—I mean, Professor Weasley, said that you shouldn't be carrying things over five pounds."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

The two walked out of their apartment and through the halls to class. As they made their way up the first flight of stairs, Jenny, leaned hard against the rail, bracing herself.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy lidded with exhaustion. She nodded her head slowly. Harry, cautiously put his right hand on her lower back and his left on her shoulder. Bracing her, he helped her up the many flights of stairs. Once they reached the top, she thanked him, by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry cheeks turned a bright Weasley red and the two continued on their journey to class.

**Mrs. Weasley & Professor Snape**

"Severus, hurry up and wash your hair. Class will be starting soon!" yelled Molly through the door.

"I'm washing it, I'm washing it…insufferable woman…" mumbled Severus.

"What was that?" asked Molly through the door.

"Nothing, Molly."

Severus opened the door; his hair looked soft and shiny and had a nice fruity smell to it. "Alright, let's go teach the little brats."

**Hermione**

Hermione sat at her desk, not paying any attention to what Snape was droning on about. She found that only being able to see darkness, made her day dream. The fairy tale that she had been working on for the babies, seemed to come alive in her head, like a movie was playing inside her mind.

_The Princess looked up to see none other then Prince Malcor, the prince of Snakes. Her eyes went wide and she backed away from him, a gust of wind blew through the forest making the Princess's brown hair blow in her face. "You…I can not be seen with you, or my father will have both our heads," she said._

"_You are Princess Hermi, am I correct?" he asked._

_She nodded her head. "I am."_

"_You are nothing like my father described, you are beautiful."_

"_Pardon?"_

_He took a few steps toward her, "All my life, my father has told me that your Kingdom is bad, but how can someone with such beauty be bad?" _

_She stared at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, I can't be here. I have to go." Then she turned and fled._

"_Wait!" the Prince called after, but she continued to run._

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you please quiet day dreaming, and pay attention." Snape growled, while standing in front of Hermione, his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry sir," she said.

"Step up," said Draco, while holding Hermione's hand and helping her make their way back to the common room. She stumbled slightly, but Draco's fast reflexes caught her.

"I hate being blind."

"I know, but we'll get through this," said Draco, now leading her through the common room door and over to the red loveseat couch.

Ron opened the door that lead to Pansy and his room. "Hi guys," he said.

"Hey," they said back.

"Where's Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"She said something about her mother coming here to see her and that she had to go to the Headmaster's office."

"Oh."

Draco stood, "Was her step father going to be with them?" he asked.

Ron turned pale, "I-I don't know--she didn't say--I don't think so…"

"Don't worry Draco, nothing will happen to her, as long as Dumbledore is around," said Hermione.

"I hope your right," he said, sitting back down.

**Pansy**

Pansy ascended the spiraling stairs that lead to the Headmaster's office. Knocking on the door, she waited for a reply.

"Enter."

Walking into the room, she noticed her mother and her step father sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Good evening mother, evening John," she said.

"We have come to speak to you darling, about some very urgent news," said her mother.

"Yes of course, what is it?" asked Pansy.

"Let us take a walk, it is beautiful out tonight." said John, standing.

Pansy bowed her head, and followed the two out the door, only taking a second to look back at Dumbledore a plea of help on her face, but the plea went unheard for Dumbledore hand returned to his paper work.

Once the three were outside, Pansy spoke, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"You'll become a servant of the Dark Lord, after you have that thing that grows in your belly," said John.

"But I-" Pansy covered her mouth, wishing she hadn't opened it at all.

John turned to face her, his face contorted in anger. "You dare speak back to me Bitch!"

"No, I…I didn't mean to."

With an open hand he struck her across her cheek, making her fall to the ground. "You will become a Deatheater. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

With that her Mother and John turned and walked back to the Hogwarts gates. Pansy touched her cheek which stung and then her lip which was bleeding. With great difficulty she rolled on to her stomach and stood. Slowly, she made her way back to the common room. She was secretly hoping that Ron and Draco would already be in bed, so she could fix her wounds, before they saw them.

Saying the password, she walked into the room to find Ron, Hermione and Draco waiting for her. She bowed her head, so her hair would cover the markings, her step father left behind.

"Pansy, love, are you okay?" asked Ron, rushing over to her.

Still keeping her head down, she said, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired. I think, I will go to bed now."

"Pansy," said Ron gently, "look at me." She stood still not moving. Her body began to shake.

Ron slowly went over to her and gently pushed her chin up so she would look at him. He could see the bruise forming on her cheek and the dried blood on her lip. "I'll kill him! I will kill the sorry pussy of a bastard!" growled Ron, now embracing a sobbing Pansy.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Pansy step bastard—sorry—step father hit her again," said Draco.

Hermione gasped, "Oh my God, is she okay? Does she need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No, I won't go, no one can find out about this," said Pansy.

"But love-" started Ron.

"No!" She said, storming into their room.

Ron looked at the other two and ran his hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?" then he also went into the room, closing the door behind him.

**(a/n looks around, steps behind bullet proof glass and clears throat. Sorry for the long wait. I have really no excuse other then I have been super busy. I hope you like this chapter. Two things, 1. I want to know who you think is from the future, so please in a review tell me who you think it is. hint I have left clues to who it is from the very beginninghint 2. I make trailers for HP fanfics (link to vids on profile). If you want me to make a trailer for your fic or a friends, please in a review or PM message me with this form filled out.**

**Title:**

**Penname:**

**Song/songs you want (optional):**

**Link to fic (must be at least 3 chapters or a one-shot/songfic):**

**Quotes you want used (optional):**

**Clips you want used (optional):**

**I ONLY do HP vids.**

**Thanks **

**Forgetful Love**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Daddy's Little Girl

The weeks pasted by slowly and Halloween now drew closer. A girl with dark black hair and brown eyes sat at a small table, poking at her food, she hadn't been hungry in days. Her partner stared at her with worry.

"Jenny, please eat."

She sighed softly and poked at a piece of scrambled egg, before putting it into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she swallowed, not even tasting the food, to afraid that it might come back up. Feeling her stomach churn, she pushed the plate away.

"Jenny, I think we should tell Nurse Hopper—"

"No, if there was something wrong, she would have told us in the last physical."

"But I don't think she trustworthy, Jenny, I think we should ask for another nurse."

"No, I'm fine."

Harry sighs and helps Jenny stand up. He looks at her face as he does so, he can see the pain etched on it, but when he asks her she always says she's fine.

"Do you want to go sit by the lake, or do you want to go to the apartment?" asked Harry.

"The apartment."

"Okay."

Slowly, the couple made their way to their apartment, but just as they were about to make it to the door a girl with long burgundy hair and blue eyes, came running out of her apartment, almost knocking Jenny over. "Watch it! What's wrong with you? Your pregnant, shouldn't be running like that," snapped Harry, bracing Jenny who swayed slightly. He looked at her; her eyes were glazed with a faraway look.

""I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry," the girl said, before running off again.

"You should slow down a bit!" Harry yelled at her.

"Harry…Harry I need to lie down," whispered Jenny, swaying even more.

Harry picked up bridal style, she was surprising lighter than he expected. He turned in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Where are you taking me Harry?" she asked faintly.

"The hospital wing you need to be looked at by another nurse."

"No, please…please take me back to the apartment," she begged her hand gripping tighter onto his shirt. He looked down to see the tears streaming down her face.

Harry sighed, he turned back around and made his way to their apartment, but come hell or high waters, he was going to have Jenny seen by a real nurse. He carried her into their room and placed her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He touched her forehead, her skin was clammy, but she was burning up.

"Jenny, I'm going to go get Madame Pompfrey," he said, turning and running out of the room and to the fire place. Standing in the fire place he threw down some floo powder and yelled, "Hospital Wing!" He came tumbling out onto the ground, covered in soot.

He stood and yelled, "I need Madame Pompfrey now!" Out of the two dozen nurses, that looked at him, the head nurse running. "What is it Mr. Potter? Why are you so panicked?" she asked hurriedly.

"There is something wrong with Jenny and the baby; please I need you to see her immediately." She nodded and ran into the fireplace with him flooing back to the little apartment.

The two ran into the bedroom, Harry paled and froze to the spot when he saw Jenny; Madame Pompfrey gasped and hurried over to the young woman. For Jenny was bleeding profusely from her lower regions, the blankets were soaked.

Finally, Harry spoke, "W-what's wrong with her?" He walked over to the end of the bed, his eyes unblinking; tears ran down his cheeks, as he watched her. Over the last few weeks Jenny and he had grown closer. His cold attitude had fallen away, but he still hadn't spoken to Hermione or apologized for what he had done to her. Ginny and him were over she was to into Nott to care about him. Now all he had was Jenny, he found out that "she" was actually smart. She had told him that the only reason she had acted the way she had was because her father had told her to act stupid and pig like to make Draco seem superior to them. She had also told him that when her father was put away, she was free to be herself; she said that she had never seen herself as a boy and when at, alone, she would dress up like a girl. Then one day she was reading a book in her father's old study and found a permanent sex change spell, she knew she could not cast such a complex spell on herself, so she went to the only person skilled enough to do it, Dumbledore. After telling him about her life and how when she was little she would dress up like a girl, Dumbledore agreed to do it.

Now as Harry stood there, he didn't care that she used to be a guy, he didn't care that she used to be one of Malfoy's goons. All he cared about was her, he needed her to live, she was the last person he could lean on. He needed her; he couldn't lose her like he had everyone else he cared about.

"I don't know Mr. Potter," said Madame Pompfrey, her eyes scanning over the hologram that was above Jenny. Then the Head nurse's eyes grew large and she paled. "Oh dear God!" she put her hand to her mouth.

"What? Tell me what's wrong!" said Harry, afraid that he might have a heart attack if he didn't find out.

"First the Malfoy's then Ms. Parkinson…what is that fool up to?" she mumbled, still not taking her eyes off the picture. Then something clicked inside her.

"Help me Mr. Potter, we need to get her to the hospital wing, she needs to deliver this baby now!"

Harry hurried to help her; he picked up Jenny, "Tell me what in bloody hell is wrong! She is barely eight months along." He said, as he ran to the fireplace, holding Jenny tightly.

"After we deliver the baby, there is no time to explain she or the baby could die." Madame Pompfrey ran through the green fire that was the direct link to the hospital wing, Harry followed after.

The next half hour passed by in a hazy blur for Harry. He stood there out of the way, watching as the nurses took Jenny from him and placed her on a summoned operating table. He watched, as they poked muggle type I.Vs into her arms and brought out muggle surgical tools. Then his mind became a complete blank, he could feel himself fall forward, before he hit his head on the hard tiled floor and blacked out.

For how long he had been out he did not know, but something had awoken him, a noise. It was so soft he could barely hear it, it almost sounded like a new born lamb crying. Opening his eyes he looked around. He was still in the hospital wing, but all was still and quiet, except for the faint sound of a baby lamb crying, there was none in the wing it was deserted. Sitting up, he looked over to his left. There it was the source of the sound, in a bassinet laid a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Getting out of the bed, he stood over the bassinet. He looked down at the small baby, who had stopped cry and looked at him with big bright green eyes. Reaching down, he picked her up, making sure to support her head. He was amazed at how tiny she was; he bet that if she wasn't in the blanket, he would be able to hold her with one hand.

"Isn't she a beautiful?" asked a kind voice.

Harry looked up to see a nurse with red hair and blue eyes. "Yes, she is beautiful. Please, tell me how Jenny is."

The nurse looked at him for a second, "follow me," she said turning her back to him and walking towards a room. This his baby girl still in his arms, he followed the slightly mysterious nurse. She opened a door, which lead to a small room. "She's in there."

Harry walked into the room. There she lay in the bed, her breathing soft; I.V's no longer in her arms. Once again he asked, "How is she?"

"She made it past all danger zones and is now just resting."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Something unusual, everyone was only supposed to have one child, but Ms. Goyle was going to have fraternal twins. Why your nurse did not inform you of this is beyond us and we are looking into the matter. As you know, Ms. Goyle use to be a boy and soon after her sex change, she was put under the spell that would make her pregnant. Her body could not handle both the babies and in order to save herself, her body, stopped giving nutrients to one child. With no nutrients feeding it the baby died. This caused stress on both her body and the other baby. If Madame Pompfrey hadn't delivered the baby yesterday, both the baby and she would have died from all the internal stress, which was slowly shutting down her systems."

Harry stared at her for a few minutes, letting it all sink in. He then looked back down at the child in his arms, her big green eyes looked back up at him, before she yawned and closed her eyes.

"She's a miracle." He said.

The nurse smiled, and then she left, closing the door behind her. Harry walked over to the bed. Taking a deep breath he let it out. He was relieved, Jenny was fine and he now had a baby girl.

Hearing him take a breath, Jenny opened her eyes. She smiled up at him with tired eyes.

"Hey," she said, slowing sitting up. Her abdomen still hurting slightly.

"Hey," he said back smiling.

Jenny looked at the child in his arms. "Can I hold her?"

Harry carefully handed her the sleeping child. Jenny looked down at her. "She's beautiful," she said.

"Yes she is. What do you want to name her?"

Jenny thought for a second, before she smiled. She remembered what Harry's Mum's name was. "Lily Avalon Potter," she said.

Harry smiled, "Why Avalon?" he asked.

"It was my Great grandmother's name."

"Well, it's as beautiful as her." He sat down on the bed next to her.

Jenny smiled at him. He looked into her eyes, he was just so happy. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly, yet passionately. Pulling away he looked at her. She seemed surprised, but her dark brown eyes sparkled with happiness and a big smiled appeared on her face.

"I think I might be falling in love with you," he said.

"I think I might be falling in love with you too."

**(That's it for this chap, I know it seems like a loooooooooong time since I last updated, but technically it's been less than a month, which is good for me, because it usually takes me two to update. Before you say it, I know, there was no HERMIONE, PANSY, DRACO, or RON. This is because, I wanted at least one chapter in this story completely centered on Jenny and Harry. I hope you all like it. Please leave a review in the little box.)**


	11. Note to all Baby Boomers readers

To all readers of Baby Boomers, it has been three years since I last updated this story or have even touched it. The main reason for this was because at the time I stopped writing it, it had be very, very, very successful at HPFF, however one of the site admins had banned the story because Dumbledore had Draco and Hermione (fake) marry while they are still in Hogwarts. After this happened I just lost all drive for the story.

However, it is my goal this year and the next to finish all my unfinished stories in the order of which is most popular (most favorite count). Baby Boomers is the first on the list. I don't really remember where I was taking the story at the time I was writing and trying to read over and start from where I left off has given me a headache and made me embarrassed by all the grammar and tense mistakes I made. So here is what I am going to do, I am not going to take down Baby Boomers yet, but I will be uploading an edited and changed version of it under the name "Spell Babies", once that story has caught up with the chapter amount of Baby Boomers I will be taking Baby Boomers down permanently.

The first chapter of _Spell Babies_ will be up the 31st of January. Be looking for it, or set me as one of your author alerts if you want to know right away.

I hope you all will like the new version.

ForgetfulLove


End file.
